Confesiones de una justiciera
by Videl Tateishi
Summary: Videl sufre una crisis de edad y se replantea la vida y el papel que ha tomado todos estos años. Tras una serie de sucesos, decidirá reencontrarse a sí misma.
1. Rasgando la burbuja

**Capítulo uno: Rasgando la burbuja.**

Empezaba a pensar que Kami conseguía que todos los domingos fueran espléndidos para evitar que se suspendiera la comida dominical en el gran jardín de la gran mansión de Bulma.

Aquello se había convertido prácticamente en una tradición. Tras todo lo que nuestra familia había pasado durante toda su vida, era como una celebración constante de que la paz parecía haberse instalado completamente en nuestras vidas, convirtiéndose en una rutina más. Y como tal, no todos los domingos me mostraba tan dispuesta a compartir el último día del fin de semana con personas a las que veía casi a diario para tener meras conversaciones triviales sobre el tiempo y lo buena que estaba la comida.

Ese domingo me apetecía disfrutar de mi familia. Mi pequeña pero preciosa familia. Mi hija y mi marido, y todo lo que estuviera de la puerta de nuestra casa hacia fuera no iba a –o quería- importarme aquel día.

¿Qué tiene de malo ser un poco egoísta y querer tener a mi familia durante un par de día sólo para mí? ¿Qué daño iba a hacer que hoy los abrazos, besos y conversaciones de Pan y Gohan fueran para mí y las mías para ellos? Quería romper las rutinas de toda la semana, de duro trabajo, de prisas y miradas fugaces. Y quería hacerlo en _nuestro_ espacio.

Ya no albergaba duda de que Kami preparaba domingos perfectos. O al menos así eran entre las sábanas blancas e impolutas de mi cama. Sabía que sería la última de la casa en abandonar el lecho, así que, con mucho pesar, estiré mi cuerpo por última vez y me levanté en dirección a la cocina, desde la cual, cuando quise darme cuenta, me llegaba un profundo olor a café que me hizo sonreír casi como un acto reflejo.

-Buenos días.- dije algo perezosa. Gohan estaba leyendo el periódico, vestido de manera casual. Me acerqué a él y me sonrió dulcemente, lo cual respondí con el primer beso del día.

Pan estaba sentada en otra silla, aún en pijama, despeinada y leyendo una revista que tenía apoyada en la mesa. Apenas me hizo caso, por lo que me acerqué yo y le rodeé la cabeza con mi brazo para darle un beso. Ella emitió un gruñidito y siguió con su lectura.

Observé con cariño la silenciosa estampa mientras me servía café y me apoyaba en el mueble de cocina para tomármelo. Realmente no necesitaba nada más. No era necesario que hablaran, sólo que estuvieran. Me despertó de mi momentánea ensoñación el sonido del periódico al ser doblado y puesto en la mesa.

-¿A qué hora crees que estaréis listas?- preguntó Gohan sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Listas para qué?- pregunté inocentemente haciéndome un poco la loca.

-Para ir a casa de Bulma.

-¡Oh…!- tenía que ser sincera e intentar disuadirle de esa idea sólo por este día.- Oye, Gohan… Había pensado que quizás podíamos quedarnos hoy aquí tran…-

-Venga, cariño. Vamos todos los domingos, no podemos faltar. Ya sabes como se pondría mi madre.

Kami sabe lo que admiro a Chichí y cuanto le agradezco tantas cosas que ha hecho por nuestra familia. Es, cuanto menos, elogiable todo lo que esa mujer ha luchado por mantener una férrea y casi obsesiva unión de la familia. Pero hoy no puedo evitar maldecir, sólo un poco, claro, esa unión.

Las decisiones de Chichí se convierten en prácticamente órdenes, las cuales ninguno de sus tres hombres están dispuestos a contradecir. Y esta actitud que tenía mi marido con todo lo referente a su madre era algo por lo que yo me convencía día a día que era una tontería luchar. Sólo provocaba discusiones que se convertían en pérdida de tiempo y mal ambiente durante un rato. Así que terminé por resignarme a aceptar las _órdenes_ de mi suegra.

-Pan, si has terminado el desayuno ve a ducharte mientras hago la cama.- a pesar de todo, me gustaba dejar claro que aunque me sometiera a Chichí, en mi casa podía y dar las órdenes que yo creyera pertinentes.- ¡Vamos!- le apremié.

Tras un profundo y largo suspiro y su consecuente puesta de ojos en blanco, Pan se levantó con pesadez y me obedeció. Mi hija estaba en la plena adolescencia, y si hace dos años lo único que le movía eran las aventuras y todo lo relacionado con las bolas mágicas, ahora todo eso había pasado a ser totalmente secundario para dar paso a las compras, revistas para adolescentes y… chicos.

Gohan se levantó y aprovechó para rodearme con sus brazos por la espalda mientras fregaba las tazas del desayuno.

-No estás enfadada, ¿verdad?- sabía que no era santo de mi devoción ir a aquella reunión familiar ese día, y este tipo de reacciones son las que me encantan de él, porque me demuestra que a pesar de todo se preocupa de lo que yo pueda pensar.

-No estoy enfadada.- respondí con suavidad.- Simplemente que hoy me apetecía pasar el día con mi marido y mi hija en mi casa. Es algo normal que después de toda la semana trabajando quiera disfrutar de vosotros con tranquilidad. No creo que tenga nada de malo ni esté pidiendo algo del otro mundo.- no fui brusca en mi contestación, no quería serlo. Lo tenía tan asumido que no podía enfadarme, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero… Nos reunimos todos y…

-Cariño.- le interrumpí dándome la vuelta y tomando su rostro entre mis manos.- Voy todos los domingos, no hace falta que me expliques cual es la mecánica y el cometido de la reunión.- le di un beso en la frente y me removí para que me soltara.- Voy a hacer las camas.

-No te preocupes, yo las haré, ve a vestirte con tranquilidad.- se ofreció él a modo de compensación.

Me divertía el hecho de que sintiera remordimientos e intentara calmarlos ofreciéndose a hacer cualquier cosa que me quitara trabajo, pero a la vez algo dentro de mí suspiraba desalentado porque a pesar de todo, mi petición había sido totalmente desestimada.

* * *

Una hora después llegamos a casa de Bulma. Obviamente, Chichí y Goku ya estaban allí, y ella nos exigió una respuesta a su pregunta de "por qué habíamos tardado tanto".

-No exageres, madre. Es una buena hora.- respondió Gohan intentando calmar a su madre.

Pan en seguida desapareció por ir a charlar con Bra.

-¡Hola, bienvenidos!- saludó Bulma con su característico buen humor.- ¿Qué tal estáis? Hoy no podrán venir Krillín y C18, tenían otros planes.

Lancé una fugaz mirada acompañada con una sonrisa a mi esposo. "Tenían otros planes". Ojalá esa frase significara algo para él y se diera cuenta de que no tenía nada de malo, y que mi expresión facial se lo indicara.

-¿Cómo va todo, madre? ¿Está Goten por ahí dentro?- preguntó para desviar la atención en otra cosa.

-Pues no, hijo. Goten no ha venido hoy. Iba a comer con Pares.

Lo que le faltaba a Gohan, que su propio hermano me diera sin querer la razón. Debía suponer que las ausencias de aquel domingo serían un punto a mi favor de cara al futuro.

Estuve con la mente ausente en prácticamente toda la reunión. No lo hacía conscientemente, pero hoy se notaba que ese no era el sitio en el que quería estar. Finalmente, me disculpé y me levanté para alejarme un rato.

Cuando me paré a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sentí que en realidad sí que estaba enfadada. Y pensé que era una tonta por intentar llevar la razón en estos asuntos, pero aun así estaba enfadada. Enfadada por haberme resignado de aquella manera, y además por haberme aplacado cuando en algún momento he ido a responder.

Miles de pensamientos me vinieron en una milésima de segundo. ¿Qué había sido de aquella chica luchadora que no se rendía nunca? ¿En qué momento comencé a resignarme de esta manera en según qué asuntos?

Estoy convencida de que soy feliz, pero… ¿A costa de qué parte de mi propia personalidad?

-Videl, ¿te encuentras bien?- la amable voz de Bulma me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Me giré y le sonreí.

-Sí, claro. Me encontraba mal y he ido a refrescarme al baño.- mentí.

-Te he notado algo rara hoy, ¿va todo bien?- insistió ella. Tal vez porque trabajara con ella y que por encima de cualquier relación laboral había una clara amistad surgida del hecho de tener en común maridos saiyans sabía que algo no marchaba hoy en mí.

Pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que me estaba dando cuenta que mi vida estaba supeditada a lo que mi suegra dispusiese? ¿Qué mi marido lo consentía? O peor, ¿que yo lo consentía? Por Kami, tras este repaso me siento más estúpida aún.

-Sólo estoy un poco cansada, hemos pasado una semana muy dura y el fin de semana se hace corto.- volví a mentir.

-Lo entiendo, el pedido de las nuevas naves nos ha traído de cabeza. Pero ya que está todo bastante atado, ¿por qué no te tomas mañana el día libre para descansar?- en un primer momento, la idea me encantó, pero no quería ser una favorecida por la jefa, y eso Bulma lo notó.

-Diremos que estás enferma. Además, yo soy la jefa y te digo que te tomes un día libre. Levántate a la hora que quieras y disfruta de la soledad de tu casa.

"La soledad de mi casa".

Ciertamente, las palabras de Bulma resonaron en mi cabeza dándole forma a una idea que surgía en mi cabeza. Estar sola en casa me ayudaría a ordenar todo este aluvión de pensamientos que había ido recavando a lo largo del día y habían explotado en un momento.

* * *

**Freetalk:** ¡Después de años, vuelvo a la carga! Hacía muchísimo que no escribía sobre Videl. O mejor dicho, que no escribía en general. Espero no haber perdido mucho la práctica.

A primera vista el fic parece que sea de un odio contenido hacia Chichí, pero no, ya veréis que por ahí no van los tiros, ¡es solo la excusa para comenzar todo!

Espero vuestras opiniones y reviews. ¡Un saludo a todos!

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama.


	2. Una vida rodeada de Leyendas

**Capítulo dos: Una vida rodeada de Leyenda.**

Creo que aquella noche no dormí, sino que me quedé inconsciente.

No me di cuenta ni de cuando Gohan se había ido, ni de las típicas carreras a contrarreloj de Pan por llegar a tiempo a clase. La mañana estaba bien entrada ya, y yo estaba perdida en mi pequeño universo de sábanas blancas, del cual decidí que era momento de aterrizar.

Descorrí las cortinas y abrí las ventanas para salir al balcón. El lunes amaneció tan maravilloso como el domingo. O tal vez era que a mí me parecía especial porque podía disfrutarlo en mi casa.

¿Cuántos años había pasado encerrada entre semana en ese laboratorio? Gohan y yo estábamos tan absortos en el trabajo en la Corporación Cápsula que había olvidado el valor de disfrutar una mañana sin obligaciones en casa.

No tenía ganas de desayunar. Decidí meterme en la ducha y pasar allí todo el rato que a mí me apeteciera. Hoy iba a ser _mi día_.

Bajé las escaleras y mullí los cojines de los sofás del salón. Tampoco me apetecía dedicarme a ordenar mi casa, con lo que me tumbé en un sofá y con la mano apoyada en la frente comencé a mirar hacia el techo, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en la nada.

Me veo a mí misma hace dieciséis años. Antes de que todo esto empezara. Yo vivía en la completa ignorancia pensando que mi padre había sido el salvador del planeta. Perder a mi madre cuando era una niña hizo que él se volviera muy protector conmigo, y no pude más que sentirme orgullosa cuando se convirtió en el redentor de la Tierra. Aquel era mi padre, y había garantizado nuestra existencia.

Era tal la devoción que sentí por él que quise ser una digna descendencia para él. Pasaba las horas en su Dôjo. Curiosamente nunca le veía luchar, sostenía que estaba totalmente por encima de todos los que allí se entrenaban. A los pocos meses, decidí que ya era hora de pasar mi primera prueba, y me presenté al Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Fui la única chica en todo el Torneo, y con diez años, me proclamé vencedora de la categoría infantil.

Supe que había encontrado mi vocación. Luchar me inspiraba a ser cada día alguien más fuerte, capaz de defender a todas esas personas indefensas, tal como mi padre había hecho.

Llegué al Insituto a la vez que comencé a colaborar con la policía para combatir el crimen de las calles de Ciudad Satán. Me sentía realmente realizada colaborando a limpiar las calles de la basura humana que intentaba ensuciarlas. Me sentía capaz de todo, me sentía a mí misma totalmente.

Y entonces llegó él y todo mi mundo se puso del revés.

¿Un nuevo justiciero? ¿El Gran Saiyaman? Y aquel chico con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida o haber matado siquiera a una mosca. Aquellos ojos negros e inocentes, incapaces de ocultar nada a aquel que quisiera escrutar en ellos. Yo quise hacerlo, y encontré la verdad.

Descubrí a Gohan, descubrí su secreto y poco a poco fui descubriendo su mundo. Aquel mundo tan extraño que no comprendía, pero del que me afanaba por entender día a día, y sin querer, me empeñaba en ser algo importante para él, sin duda mi nueva meta era formar parte de aquel mundo bizarro suyo.

Me enseñó a volar, me salvó la vida, y finalmente, aunque gracias a mis deducciones, me confesó su mayor secreto. Él era el verdadero salvador de la Tierra. Aquellos ojos habían liberado al mundo de una sentencia de muerte absoluta.

¿Qué fue lo que realmente me enamoró de él? ¿Todos los secretos que guardaba y yo me empeñé en descubrir o que era un chico encantador, educado e inteligente?

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo segundo no fue lo que me enamoró. No al menos en gran medida. Fue su halo de misterio con respecto a todo su mundo y su familia lo que me acercó día a día a él. Y me di cuenta cuando su propio padre me dijo que Gohan había muerto cuando comprendí la magnitud de aquel sentimiento que albergaba desde hacía tiempo. Sabía que estaba ahí pero nunca me había dado cuenta cuan grande y profundo se había hecho.

Él regresó cuando aquella nueva amenaza desapareció y lloré y le golpeé por pensar que cuando todo estaba naciendo él ya me había abandonado, y así se lo hice saber. Era inevitable que con la llegada de la paz nos consolidáramos y dejáramos de darnos evasivas y aceptáramos que queríamos estar juntos.

Yo, una simple humana, con una persona tan especial y fuerte como él. Todo un auténtico reto. Un auténtico honor.

Disfrutamos de nuestro amor adolescente y más tarde maduro con tanta paz, que a pesar de combatir el crimen juntos durante un tiempo, dimos por zanjada nuestra andadura justiciera para centrarnos en nuestros estudios. Y a los cinco años de estar juntos, nos casamos, para un año más tarde traer al mundo el eje de nuestras vidas, la pequeña Pan.

Fue la costumbre, fue el querer darle a nuestra hija una vida pacífica de la que disfrutar sin preocupaciones la que nos hizo estabilizarnos en esta normalidad, aunque la propia Pan fue la que eligió convertirse en una chica que supiera luchar, y así fue entrenada bajo la protección y las enseñanzas de sus abuelos, puesto que nosotros, sus propios padres, habíamos caído en la rutina tan atípica en nuestras vidas de vivir en paz.

No fue hasta hace dos años que de nuevo un bucle de desgracias sacudió nuestras vidas casi veinte años después. Pan decidió luchar, Gohan decidió luchar y yo decidí luchar.

Tal vez fue que no llegué a tiempo y no probé una vez más lo que es sentir esa adrenalina que sólo surge en situaciones extremas.

Sí… Tal vez fue que me faltó revivir ese momento en el que todo se ve más claro, tu mente se despeja y te concentras en aquello que tienes delante… Y que debes eliminar.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?- la voz de Gohan me sobresaltó a la vez que me acariciaba la cabeza. Después de mi larga reflexión me había quedado completamente dormida en el sofá.

-¡Gohan! Lo siento, me desperté y me encontré mal, y me tumbé y… ¿Cómo es que vienes a comer?- ¿por qué estaba cogiendo la manía de mentir y decir que me encontraba mal? ¿Para que no el remordimiento de que no había hecho absolutamente nada esa mañana no aflorara?

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo te has quedado para descansar, ¿no es así? Estaba preocupado por ti e hice un hueco para venir a comer con vosotras.- me cortó la explicación con una sonrisa y una caricia.- Pero llevas dos días encontrándote mal, ¿no crees que deberías ir al médico?

-No, estoy bien. Sólo era cansancio acumulado. ¡Mañana a la carga!- dije levantándome de un salto del sofá.- Ve a cambiarte y yo voy preparando la comida.

Pero antes, me agarró por la cintura y me besó.

-Te quiero.- me soltó clavando sus ojos azabaches en los míos. Ante aquel arrebato, noté como la sangre se concentraba en mis mejillas, como los primeros besos que nos dimos.

Gohan no era muy dado a demostrar de una manera tan pasional sus sentimientos. Era más calmado, muy suave y agradable, y aquel momento fue intenso y ardiente.

-Te quiero.- respondí apoyando mi frente en la suya. Luego me soltó y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación.

* * *

Sentados los tres a la mesa, Gohan puso las noticias. Hacía días que no veía la televisión ni tenía noticias de más allá de las montañas.

-_El Alcalde ha reconocido que la Mafia de los Proudmoore se ha instalado en la ciudad. La magnitud de los crímenes que se han ido cometiendo a lo largo de varios meses confirman este hecho. Mismo método de muerte, misma forma de presentación del cadáver…Además de innumerables extorsiones a las empresas más importantes de Ciudad Satán. Las autoridades se comprometen a trabajar el doble por la seguridad ciudadana. Recuerden que cualquier indicio de que puedan identificar a algún mafioso servirá de gran ayuda._

-Ja, ¿y qué más? ¿Pretenden que los ciudadanos delaten a posibles mafiosos? ¡Les cortarían el cuello! Esos tienen ojos en todos lados.- se quejó Pan.

-Ten mucho cuidado cuando salgas por la ciudad, hija.- le advertí con preocupación.- Ese tipo de gente no conoce lo que significa tener escrúpulos.- me extrañaron mis palabras porque era como si no tuviera en cuenta que mi hija tenía sangre Saiyan en las venas.

-Lo mejor de todo es que la policía no puede hacer nada. ¿Acaso creéis que algunos de ellos no están sobornados para hacer la vista gorda? Seguro que más de la mitad de los agentes del cuerpo se ha comprado un coche nuevo en el último mes.

Gohan se echó a reír con la recurrente frase de Pan. Yo seguí observando la televisión sin perder detalle de la noticia.

-Es una lástima que Ciudad Satán haya sido invadida por este tipo de gente. Es indignante.

Suspiré bastante apenada. La ciudad que una vez prometí proteger había sido invadida por una banda de delincuentes sin sentimientos que estaban ensangrentando sus calles.

* * *

Aquel día libre se me pasó demasiado rápido, y sin darme cuenta tuve que regirme a las órdenes del despertador y acompañar a Gohan en nuestra... rutina.

-Te veo ahora, voy a ir a ver a Bulma para agradecerle el día libre.- le dije a Gohan al entrar en el edificio de la Corporación Cápsula.

-Vale, te espero para tomar un café.

Subí hasta la planta más alta y le pregunté a Ivette, la secretaria de Bulma, si ella ya había llegado.

-Sí, ya ha llegado, señora Satán. ¿Podría entrarle el correo? Tengo un lío enorme de fotocopias y documentos que archivar. ¡Demasiadas cosas inventáis!- bromeó mientras me tendía varios sobres.

-Por supuesto. Gracias Ivette, pasa un buen día.- respondí tomándole las cartas.

Llamé a la puerta y desde dentro pude reconocer la lejana voz de Bulma gritando un enérgico "¡Adelante!".

-¡Ah, Videl! ¿Qué tal estás?

-Mucho mejor. Venía a agradecértelo.- dije acercándome a su mesa.- ¡Ah! Ivette me ha pedido que te de el correo. Aquí tienes.

-¡Gracias! Y cada vez que necesites un día libre, no tienes más que pedirlo, Videl. Para eso somos como familia, ¿no? ¡Y sobre todo sin remordimientos! Bastante trabajáis Gohan y tú para la empresa como pare no concederos lo que pidáis.- me tomó los sobres mientras me sonreía con esa alegría tan suya que parecía no írsele nunca del cuerpo.

-No me digas eso o empezaré a pedirte aumentos de suelo y ascensos.- bromeé.

-¡Anda ya...!- la carcajada que estaba soltando se vio totalmente ensombrecida al ojear su correo.

-¿Qué ocurre...?- pregunté al ver que toda la sangre desaparecía de su cara.

-Eh... No pasa nada, Videl.- intentó sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca inexacta.

-Vamos, Bulma. Somos como familia, ¿no?- repetí sus palabras para conseguir una reacción.

-Esto es... Es una carta de extorsión.- confesó mientras se derrumbaba en su sillón.

Tiró la carta a la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cara. Yo me senté en un de los sillones para visitantes al otro lado de la mesa y cogí la carta.

Y allí estaba, el sello de los Proudmoore, el mismo con el que tatuaban a su víctimas.

-¿Pero cómo...? No es la primera que te mandan. ¿Verdad?- entonces caí en la cuenta de que la Corporación Cápsula era la más importante empresa de la ciudad y de toda la región. ¿Cómo no habría caído antes?- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé...- se volvió a levantar y se quedó mirando por el gran ventanal del despacho. Estaba muy nerviosa.- De verdad que no lo sé aún...

-¿Qué opina Vegeta de todo esto?- me levanté y me coloqué junto a ella. La miré. Toda su vitalidad parecía haberse esfumado en un instante.

-Vegeta no sabe nada.

-¿Cómo?

-No le he contado nada. Ni lo voy a hacer. La Corporación Cápsula es algo en lo que él no tiene nada que ver. Esta empresa es cosa mía. Y yo soy la que va a solucionar sus problemas. No necesito a nadie más.

-Esto puede ser peligroso. Esa gente no son una banda de gamberros o de ladrones casuales. ¡Son una mafia, Bulma!

-Videl, no recuerdo el tiempo en el que viví a parte de toda la leyenda de las bolas de Dragón y todos los problemas que nos han acarreado. Esto no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que hemos pasado, así que no creo que ni Vegeta, ni Goku ni nadie deba meterse a solucionar una cosa como esta.

-Hablas de este tema como si fuera algo que no tiene importancia o como si fuera una niñería. Recuerda que tú eres una simple humana y no tienes la fuerza o el poder que tienen nuestros maridos.

-No te equivoques, Videl. Tanto tú como yo somos humanas, pero no simples. No somos humanas corrientes, y en nuestras manos siempre hemos tenido algo más que aportar al mundo.- pareció relajarse tras su breve discurso y sonrió.- Lo voy a solucionar. Gracias por preocuparte.

Le puse una mano en el hombro y decidí que ya era hora de volver al trabajo. Abandoné el despacho y me monté en el ascensor.

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, aún me parecía difícil creer que esta nueva amenaza también iba a afectarnos a nosotros.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Videl hace un repaso de su vida y parece que ha encontrado la raíz de su problema, pero esto de la Mafia le va a traer más problemas de los que se imagina. No sé si su reflexión me ha quedado algo pesada, tal vez. Aún me estoy volviendo a acostumbrar a esto de escribir y tal vez no lo consiga del todo por ahora. ¡Os pido paciencia! ¡Y por supuesto que me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones y consejos!

**Shadir:** Sin duda, la crisis de media edad le está afectando, pero ya sabemos que las chicas de las bolas de dragón no son mujeres normales y corrientes, y nada de lo que les afecta lo será. Mwahaha.

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama.


	3. Crimen

**Capítulo tres: Crimen.**

Noté un punto cálido en mi hombro que me hizo estremecerme y entreabrir los ojos. Gohan tenía su mano posada en mí.

—Buenos días, Videl. Tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a...

—No voy a ir. — le interrumpí tajantemente y me incorporé en la cama. — Hoy voy a ir a casa de mi padre. Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

—Pe—pero...

—No hay "peros", podéis acompañarme o ir a casa de Bulma. No me enfadaré, y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. — Seguía siendo dura en mis palabras, pero endulcé un poco las formas.

—Está bien, como tú digas. Pan se ha ido ya a casa de Bulma porque tenía que hacer un trabajo con Bra para el Instituto.

—Bueno, en ese caso nos veremos esta tarde. — Me levanté de la cama y me puse la bata, luego le abracé por la espalda.— Te quiero... No te enfades.

—No me enfado... Pásalo bien y dale recuerdos a tu padre.

* * *

Tras una ducha rápida, cogí la aeronave y llegué a casa de mi padre. El ama de llaves, Irami, me abrió y me abrazó al verme.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, señora Videl! ¡Está usted preciosa!

—Me alegro de verte, Irami. ¿Está mi padre?

—Sí, pase, está en su habitación... Le están dando un masaje —dijo algo indignada. Se refería a que una bella jovencita nueva era la que le estaba dando el masaje.

Subí hasta su habitación y llamé un par de veces.

—¡Es que no he dicho que no quiero interrupciones!— gritó desde dentro de su habitación. Puse los ojos en blanco. No tenía remedio. Me dio igual su advertencia y pasé.

—Hola papá...— Efectivamente, una jovencita pelirroja muy bien equipada le estaba masajeando la espalda en su sillón especial para ello.

—¡¡Ah, Videl!! —De un brinco, se levantó de su camilla y vino a abrazarme.— Ya está bien por hoy, gracias guapa... —La chica hizo una reverencia leve y se marchó.

—Tú nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tiene de malo que a tu viejo padre le guste cuidarse un poco? ¿Te quedas a comer, hija?

—Sí. Gohan y Pan te mandan recuerdos.

—Bien, bien, vamos a pedirle a Irami que prepare algo de comer para los dos.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, estábamos sentados los dos en la mesa del comedor comiendo un espectacular plato de gambas rebozadas con salsa de soja.

— ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?

—Pues... Ver a mi padre, ¿no es obvio?

—Me sorprende que te saltes un domingo de esos maravillosos en casa de Bulma para venir a verme.

—Bueno, papá, de vez en cuando las personas hacen cosas diferentes. La rutina en exceso no es buena. Tal vez debas aplicarlo a tus... masajes —argumenté. Él se rió con esa carcajada tan exagerada suya.— Me apetecía mucho volver a esta casa.

—Sabes que puedes venir siempre que quieras. Pasa demasiado tiempo entre visita y visita.

Sonreí, pero bajé la cabeza algo avergonzada. Tenía toda la razón.

Tras la copiosa y tranquila comida, mi padre recibió una llamada telefónica que tenía toda la pinta de ir para largo. Alguna gala benéfica era inminente para él.

Subí a mi habitación y al abrir la puerta me vino a la memoria el olor que tenía cuando yo habitaba allí. Estaba totalmente impecable. Irami se preocupaba de que la mantuvieran limpia a pesar de que hacía casi veinte años que ya no vivía allí. Mi mullida cama perfectamente hecha, mi cómoda con todas las fotos que dejé allí, las cortinas blancas... Me acerqué a las fotos, entre las que había una con mis padres de pequeña, otra con el cinturón de ganadora del Torneo de Artes Marciales, otra con Gohan en nuestra graduación del Instituto y otra con el jefe de policía en un acto en el que me agradecieron la colaboración contra el crimen. Tomé esta última. Qué orgullosa estaba de aquella faceta mía. Sobre todo porque conseguía que muchas personas se sintieran orgullosas de mí también.

Dejé la foto y asomé la cabeza entre las cortinas, el día se había oscurecido por un cúmulo de nubes grises que amenazaban lluvia, y recordé que tenía ropa tendida, así que decidí marcharme puesto que además mi padre no parecía terminar su conversación telefónica.

Me despedí de Irami y me monté en la aeronave, tenía que darme prisa si quería llegar antes de la tromba que se avecinaba. Intenté atajar yendo por una parte poco concurrida de la ciudad, rozando la marginalidad me atrevería a decir.

Con las prisas que llevaba, no me percaté de que la aeronave se estaba quedando sin batería desde hacía un buen rato, tuve que parar en una de aquellas sucias calles.

* * *

Comenzó a llover nada más bajarme del coche, y en apenas unos segundos se intensificó el chaparrón. Abrí el maletero lo más rápido que pude.

Pero me detuve en seco al escuchar gritos cerca. Varios hombres se acercaron llevando entre ellos un saco que parecía pesado y me agaché tras el coche evitando ser vista. Mirando a través de las ventanillas, al quitar el saco había un hombre con los pies hundidos en un bloque de cemento. Noté como toda la sangre se desvanecía de mi rostro. El hombre estaba amordazado y medio inconsciente. Los porteadores sabían a lo que iban y no perdieron el tiempo. Lo arrojaron al río como si de una piedra se tratara. Ahogué un grito, pero estaba tan aterrada por la frialdad de toda la actuación de aquellos matones que no pude moverme. El grupo de hombres se dispersó velozmente. No sabía qué hacer, si pedir auxilio o si huir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Pero mi mente se quedó en blanco, la adrenalina me invadió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la última punta de mi cabello, y entonces mi cuerpo saltó y cayó de cabeza al profundo río, y mis ojos pronto divisaron el cuerpo del hombre cayendo velozmente al fondo del estanque.

El hombre estaba definitivamente inconsciente, y la corriente del agua era lo único que hacía que el cuerpo se moviera. Intenté tirar de él sin mucho éxito, el bloque de cemento de los pies pesaba demasiado incluso para mí. Necesitaba respirar inmediatamente y me impulsé hasta la superficie, tomé una bocanada de aire más y volví a sumergir la cabeza…

Pero algo me agarró por el brazo tirando fuertemente de mí. Lo que me sacara del río lo hizo con brusquedad, prácticamente tirándome a la orilla.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué estaba haciendo?! –gritó el hombre que me había sacado del agua.

—¡Hay…! ¡Hay un hombre en el fondo! ¡Ayúdeme a sacarlo! –Yo estaba dispuesta a volver al fondo del estanque, pero una vez más el hombre tiró de mi brazo.

—No lo hagas, es peligroso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hay un hombre a punto de morir en el fondo del río y que lo deje? ¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda!

—Sí, y luego vendrán otros a pedir ayuda para nosotros. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Son los Proudmoore los que han hecho esto! Si tratamos de rescatar al hombre, nosotros dos seguiremos su estela.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Al oír "Proudmoore", sentí un escalofrío brutal, esos eran los mismos que amenazaban a Bulma y estaban a la orden del día en las noticias… Claro, ¿quiénes si no?

Aquel tipo seguía agarrándome del brazo intentado evitar un nuevo intento de zafarme de él, pero incluso para mí sorpresa, no lo hice.

—Es mejor así… — sentenció. Al fin me soltó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si necesitara tomar aire.

Además de estar empapados por el agua del río, la lluvia hacía también lo propio. Creo que fue una mezcla del frío, el miedo y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos que hizo que me echara a temblar. No podía creer que a escasos metros de mí un hombre estaba a punto de morir, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

De repente sentí algo sobre mis hombros, era la chaqueta de aquel desconocido, que ahora me tendía una mano.

—Sé que ahora mismo no está en condiciones de pilotar su aeronave. Si me deja sus llaves la llevaré a donde usted me diga…—

Había dejado de escuchar de manera involuntaria, quería entender pero no podía, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Freetalk:** ¡Esta historia la tengo muy bien armada y por mis narices que la terminaré! Estaba esperando a ver si conseguía un portátil nuevo, pero visto lo visto, la continuaré en mi PC y ya está.

Gracias por todas vuestras opiniones, espero no hacer pesada la historia, ya va a empezar la acción.

La primera persona es algo que me preocupa, pero creo estar llevándolo bien, si no es así, que alguien que entienda sobre este estilo de narración me de unos consejos.

**Super Vegeta:** Afortunadamente, Videl no será una Mary Sue, ni es un self-insert. Videl en este fic ha llegado a cierta edad y se da cuenta de que su vida ha entrado en una rutina cualquiera, y por una serie de circunstancias, intentará recuperar la esencia que cree haber perdido, y el cómo se verá muy pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por tu llamada de atención, siempre es bueno que te lo recuerden!

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama.


	4. Cobarde

**Disclaimer**

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama a excepción de Gabriel, personaje creado por la autora del fanfiction.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Cobarde.**

Abrí los ojos con tanta pesadez como si se trataran de cortinas de acero. Me llevé las manos a la cara en un intento de despejarme algo más. Mi cabeza retumbaba, pero al menos no tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Me incorporé y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba. Tampoco tenía mi ropa, si no una camisa de hombre que tampoco era de Gohan, la habría reconocido. Me levanté, y al investigar la habitación me di cuenta de que mi ropa estaba colocada en una silla frente a una estufa. Decidí salir de la habitación y me sobresalté al ver una silueta en lo que parecía la cocina.

—Veo que ya estás despierta –exclamó el hombre, que era el que me había sacado del río. –Eso me tranquiliza. –Esbozó una sonrisa y me tendió una taza de café. –Créeme, te va a sentar muy bien.

El hombre en cuestión era alto y estilizado, tenía el pelo muy oscuro y liso, casi a la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar oscuro, y vestía con una jersey de cuello vuelto beige, una americana marrón y unos tejanos. Al fijarme en su ropa, me di cuenta de que yo no llevaba la mía e iba casi destapada, sentí como todo el calor de mi cuerpo se arremolinaba en torno a mis mejillas.

—Tu ropa estaba mojada y decidí cambiarte, no tenía nada más cómodo para ti… —dijo algo avergonzado. –Te prometo que no miré… más de la cuenta –bromeó. En ese momento quise tirarle el café tan caliente a la cara, pero tenía que hacer otra cosa.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo. –Opté por dejar la taza en la encimera—. Un hombre está muerto por nuestra culpa. –Notaba como mi tono de voz subía casi sin darme cuenta.

—¿Por nuestra culpa? Ni tú ni yo lo hemos tirado a ese río.

Una vez más, no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo de boca de ese hombre.

—Si está ahí, por algo será –dijo con una media sonrisa.

Y sin más preámbulos, le pegué un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo tiró con violencia al suelo, estaba totalmente llena de ira, y casi deseé que fuera él el hombre del río. Salí de la habitación antes de que volviera a pegarle, pues era mi intención. Volví a la habitación y me vestí lo más rápido que pude.

—Sé que lo que te digo son palabras duras. –Estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, con la mano sobre la mejilla golpeada. –Pero sé de qué estoy hablando…

El sonido de un teléfono móvil lo interrumpió. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y cogió la llamada no sin antes darse la vuelta y marcharse a través del pasillo.

—El trabajo está terminado. Me he asegurado de que nadie lo haya visto –dijo. —¿Una aeronave amarilla? No había nada allí cuando yo me acerqué.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir algo más fuerte, ¿estaba hablando de mi aeronave? Cuando pasó todo aquello, la dejé bien visible de lo rápido que salté al río. Mil ideas se me estaban viniendo a la mente, ¿y si él era uno de ellos? ¿Realmente estaba hablando de mí o era una paranoia por todo lo ocurrido? Sea lo que fuere, decidí que debía marcharme y alejarme de aquel tipo cuanto antes.

Asomé la cabeza por el pasillo, pero no lo vi. Aproveché para recorrerlo sigilosamente en dirección a la puerta. Estaba a punto de agarrar el pomo, pero su mano cogió su brazo. No pude evitar sobresaltarme y girarme algo asustada. Si realmente era peligroso, no podía dejarme marchar, puesto que era una testigo de todo el suceso. Sonreía con tranquilidad y casi con amabilidad, cuando me di cuenta, en su otra mano sostenía mi taza de café.

—Aún no te lo has tomado. Vamos al salón y podrás hacerlo con tranquilidad. –Tiró de mí con suavidad y me condujo hasta una sala con grandes ventanales.

Ya era de noche y desde allí había unas vistas imponentes de Ciudad Satán. Me indicó con un gesto caballeroso que tomara asiento en uno de los suaves sofás que había por la habitación, la cual estaba decorada con sobriedad. Cuadros de arte moderno monocromáticos, estanterías negras y sofás del mismo color que resaltaban con la pared blanca. Una habitación tan elegante como lo aparentaba él.

Creo que fue por miedo que obedecí y me senté algo nerviosa, dejé la taza en una mesa baja de cristal que había frente al sofá. El tipo se sentó a mi lado.

—Mi nombre es Gabriel –dijo.

—¿Vas a hacerme daño? –El pánico cundió en mi cabeza y la pregunta salió de mi boca instintivamente.

—¿Hacerte daño?

—Te he oído hablar por teléfono –titubeé. –Dijiste que no hubo testigos y hablaste de una nave amarilla como la mía. ¿Eres uno de ellos y vas a terminar el trabajo?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y soltó una sonora carcajada. No entendía aquella reacción, ¿mi miedo resultaba divertido? ¿Así funciona la mente de un asesino, riéndose del terror de sus víctimas?

—Por lo que veo, jugar a "Policías y ladrones" es algo que te gusta, ¿verdad?

—¡Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez! –Me eché a llorar de una manera escandalosa. Sólo podía pensar en Gohan, en Pan, en mi padre y en los demás.

El hombre siguió riéndose, y entonces introdujo una mano en lo que parecía el bolsillo interior de su americana. Ya está, sacaría la pistola y ahí acabaría todo.

Pero no recibiría un balazo si podía evitarlo. Me abalancé sobre él y lo inmovilicé en el suelo. Algo cayó al suelo procedente de su mano, ¿había conseguido desarmarle? Cuando miré la supuesta pistola, vi que no era más que una caja de pastillas para la tos y un pañuelo de seda. Incrédula, volví a mirarle. Yo estaba sobre él sujetándole los brazos. Gabriel estaba boca arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Mis lágrimas se seguían derramando y cayeron sobre su ropa.

—Sólo quería darte un pañuelo. Necesito que te tranquilices, ¿vale? No voy a matarte.

Tras unos segundos, me quité de encima de él y me sequé las lágrimas con mi chaqueta. Suspiré y no levanté la vista del suelo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó. Le miré. Seguía con esa expresión amable que no había perdido ni siquiera durante mi ataque. No niego que me tranquilizó su trato cordial y admito que a partir de entonces bajé la guardia.

—Videl.

—Encantado de conocerte, Videl. Como te dije antes, mi nombre es Gabriel. –Me tendió la mano y yo la estreché.

—Con respecto a lo que hemos visto… —Quería zanjar el tema cuanto antes, la opresión que sentía en el pecho era demasiado fuerte.

—Esto funciona así –explicó. –Ellos ajustan cuentas, no matan indiscriminadamente. Si te hubiera dejado rescatarlo, esa gente tendría que haber _ajustado cuentas_ contigo. Tienen ojos y oídos en todos sitios.

—En ese caso, gracias –dije. –Mi sentido de la justicia está demasiado desarrollado, y eso trae problemas al fin y al cabo.

—He de reconocer que me sorprendió ver a una persona lanzarse a rescatar a un hombre que claramente iba a morir por asesinato. Hay que tener valor para eso. Y algo me dice que no fue una simple subida de adrenalina.

—Fue una mezcla de la adrenalina y… Una adolescencia marcada por algunos sucesos –dije con una especie de risa nerviosa.

—Ah, fuiste una adolescente rebelde que causó muchos problemas a sus padres, y de hecho pasó alguna noche que otra en algún calabozo de la policía… ¿Qué fue? ¿Delincuencia juvenil? ¿Acosadora estudiantil? –bromeó. No pude evitar reírme. —Pensé que nunca te iba a ver sonreír.

Le miré avergonzada con una sonrisa tímida. La verdad es que Gabriel era un tipo bastante atractivo. Su elegancia natural era como un imán. Su móvil volvió a sonar y tras disculparse, se levantó para marcharse a hablar en la cocina. Oí carcajadas y chistes por su parte, por lo que me tranquilicé.

En ese momento me acordé de mi teléfono, el cual estaba apagado debido a que me zambullí con lo puesto en el río. Cuando quise mirar la hora observé que era tardísimo, y me levanté con rapidez. Me asomé a la cocina para darle una señal a Gabriel.

—Tengo que dejarte… Sí, hasta luego. –Colgó el teléfono y se acercó a mí.

—He de marcharme, estarán preocupados en casa.

—Anda, la justiciera tiene familia esperándola frente al fuego de la chimenea. –Me condujo hasta la entrada del apartamento y me devolvió las cápsulas de la aeronave. –Una aeronave de la Corporación Cápsula… Debes tener mucho dinero o trabajar allí.

—Más bien lo segundo. La dueña es amiga íntima de la familia.

—Además de justiciera, la favorita de la jefa. Eres como las heroínas perfectas que se ven en los dibujos animados –bromeó. –Ha sido un placer conocerte, Videl. Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar algo tan duro. No debe ser fácil.

—No, no… Estoy bien. Gracias. Y… Siento lo del placaje. Supongo que mi cabeza entró en un modo paranoico y me creía cualquier cosa. Gracias Gabriel, hasta otra. –salí al corredor y tomé el ascensor. Se despidió de mí con un gesto de su mano.

* * *

Olía a la humedad tan agradable que deja la lluvia. Respiré muy profundamente y lancé la cápsula de la aeronave. Me monté en ella y aceleré. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Sonreí de manera instintiva al ver mi pequeña casa perdida en el campo. Las luces estaban encendidas, seguro que Pan y Gohan estaban preocupados por mí. Si pudiera encender mi móvil, apuesto que me habría encontrado unas veinte o treinta llamadas perdidas. Metí las llaves en el cerrojo y abrí la puerta.

—Ya estoy en casa —anuncié.

—¡Videl! –Como si tuviera un resorte, Gohan se levantó del sillón para venir a mi encuentro, me abrazó con fuerza. –Estábamos preocupados por ti. Tenías el teléfono apagado, y cuando llamé a casa de tu padre me dijo que te habías ido poco después de haber comido. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien?

—Cálmate, Gohan. Estoy bien. He estado… Paseando. ¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso? ¡Que mi móvil cayó a un cubo de agua en casa de mi padre y se echó a perder! No me di cuenta de la hora que era. Siento haberos preocupado. –Tuve que inventarme esa historia a un ritmo vertiginoso. Para evitar más preguntas, miré por encima del hombro de mi marido para ver a Pan, la cual estaba dormida en el sofá.

—Lo ha intentado, pero… No ha podido quedarse despierta. No dejaba de repetirme "Papá, estamos hablando de mamá. No sé de qué te preocupas" –confesó.

Sonreí tiernamente a mi marido y le besé con suavidad.

—Y tu hija tiene razón –afirmé. —Llévala a la cama y acuéstate. Voy a darme una ducha rápida y también me iré a la cama.

Subí las escaleras con agilidad y me metí en la ducha con el agua más caliente que recordaba haber puesto nunca.

Mientras me enjabonaba y dejaba que el agua hiciera su trabajo, hice un resumen de todo lo acontecido. Estaba tan feliz de llegar a casa que cuando me paré a pensarlo con la cabeza fría, recordé que ese hombre estaba muerto por… Por no haberme comportado como debería y no haberme lanzado de nuevo al río. Estaba muerto por mi cobardía. Y yo nunca, nunca he sido una cobarde.

Salí de la ducha desanimada. Gohan ya estaba en la cama, y aunque también lo intentó, no pudo esperar a que terminara despierto. Pensé que era lo más tierno que había sobre la faz de la Tierra, y cuando me acosté, me acurruqué junto a su cuerpo caliente. Él se desperezó al notar como me acercaba a él y me abrazó. Supe que al fin y al cabo, iba a dormir bien.

* * *

_**Freetalk:**_ Está bien, está bien, os haré un pequeño adelanto… ¡A partir del 4 empieza la acción! Quedaos con este nombre: Saeta Escarlata.

Gracias por vuestros reviews diciendo que os gusta la historia.

**Loregar:** Me alegro de haberte sorprendido con la continuación. ¡Espero que sigas leyéndola a partir de ahora!

**LDVG:** Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Seguiré esforzándome!


	5. Abre los ojos

**Disclaimer**

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama a excepción de Gabriel, personaje creado por la autora del fanfiction.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Abre los ojos.**

Cuando abrí los ojos supe que había tenido una _revelación_. Gohan seguía durmiendo a mi lado, pero yo ya no podía estar más tiempo en la cama. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para que sonara el despertador. Aun así me levanté y me vestí con rapidez.

Bajé a la cocina y mientras preparaba el café para dejárselo listo a Gohan y a Pan, le escribí una nota a mi marido avisándole de que hoy iría a trabajar antes.

La idea fraguaba en mi cabeza poco a poco. Después de varios días con una mente en estado comatoso, había encontrado el resquicio de luz y me iba a aferrar a él costara lo que costara.

Se acabó la cobardía, se acabó la resignación. ¿En qué momento dejé de ser tan Videl para ser tan _normal_? Maldecía mi ceguera de todos estos años una y otra vez. Si me hubiera tenido delante a mí misma, me hubiera guanteado hasta hacerme reaccionar.

"_Qué bien me sienta ser yo"_, pensé mientras sonreía satisfecha al espejo retrovisor.

* * *

Llegué al trabajo tan temprano que incluso coincidí con Bulma en la recepción.

—¡Videl! –exclamó al verme entrar. —¡Es muy temprano! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me he despertado con ganas de trabajar. –anuncié a la mujer, que tras recoger el correo de la recepcionista me pidió que la acompañara a su despacho a desayunar.

—Has tenido alguna idea interesante, ¿verdad? –adivinó Bulma. Estuve a punto de negarlo, pero mi cabeza asintió casi sin pensarlo. –Eso es genial, ¿de qué se trata? Me gustaría ayudarte.

¿Debía contárselo? Iba a comenzar a trabajar en un proyecto personal para mi propio uso que, aunque no me llevaría mucho tiempo, no sé si ella me cortaría las alas.

—¿Qué tal si hablamos mientras nos tomamos el desayuno? –El ascensor llegó a su destino y las dos entramos en su inmenso despacho.

—Sírvete –invitó. Ella echó café en su taza y eligió un bollo con chocolate de todo el bufete que le tenían preparado a esas horas. –Ahora cuéntame, no puedo esperar más.

Me puse algo tensa y carraspeé, me serví una napolitana y me senté en su mesa con aire desenfadado.

—Tú… Bulma… Bueno, tú eres algo más mayor que yo… —dije. ¿Cómo abordar el tema de la edad con otra mujer? De sobra es conocido que no es algo de lo que nos guste hablar a partir de cierta edad. –En fin, tú… ¿Pasaste algo así como una crisis de los cuarenta?

—Vaya, vas directa al grano. ¿Has descubierto una máquina de la juventud eterna? ¡Nos haría ricos! –bromeó. –Sí, claro que la pasé. Todas la pasamos. Yo estaba obsesionada con que tenía un bloqueo mental. No podía innovar, sentía como si todas mis ideas se hubieran volatilizado y fuera una cabeza de chorlito. Afortunadamente por aquella época me volví a quedar embarazada y eso me convenció de que aún funcionaba. Además, aunque Vegeta sea un arisco presuntuoso y principesco, ayudó mucho en que pasara esa fase de hormonas incontroladas.

—Sentiste que esa parte de ti que te hace ser más tú que otra cosa en este mundo había desaparecido, ¿verdad? –Creí haberla entendido y mis palabras sonaron entusiastas.

—Algo así…

—Pues… —Suspiré. –Creo que estoy entrando en esa crisis.

—¿La de los cuarenta? Pero si tienes…

—Treinta y ocho. –completé. –Bueno, se me ha adelantado. –Miré su rostro divertido, la notaba realmente intrigada por ver a dónde quería llegar. –El caso, Bulma, es que hace poco me di cuenta de que había perdido mi esencia. Al igual que tú inventas, yo… Protejo, si se le puede decir así. –hice una pausa para ver si me seguía.

—Proteges –repitió. Sentí como si se hubiera perdido.

—Toda mi vida he querido la Ciudad Satán con toda mi alma. Lleva mi apellido, al fin y al cabo, es el orgullo de mi padre. Y el mío también. –Notaba como hablaba desde el corazón y la ilusión. –Hace muchos años prometí defender sus calles, y creo que durante un tiempo demasiado largo, he faltado a esa promesa.

—Videl, alto –sentenció Bulma. –Creo que te he captado, pero… Mira, todo aquello del Great Saiyaman, de cuando colaborabas con la policía antes de conocer a Son Gohan; todo aquello estaba muy bien. Pero con el tiempo es normal que hayas adquirido otras responsabilidades, tu familia, básicamente.

—Sabes que adoro a mi familia. Pan es maravillosa, y Son Gohan es el hombre de mi vida, pero… ¿Qué hay de mí? Puede sonar muy egoísta, pero necesito volver a todo aquello que me hacía sentir llena. Ahora eso es el complemento perfecto para llevar una vida de ensueño junto a mi familia.

No puedo soportar salir a la calle, o poner la televisión y ver que las calles de mi ciudad están ensangrentadas por un grupo de mafiosos. No pudo aguantar que amenacen a la empresa y no puedo ni ver cómo eso te hace sufrir y te hace estar en peligro. Algo en mis entrañas se revuelve y arde. Y estoy seguro que va mucho más allá que lo que cualquier otra persona pueda sentir.

Al terminar mi discurso la miré en busca de algún gesto que indicara que me entendía, y que debía por luchar por lo que realmente quería.

—¿Y si te quedas embarazada otra vez? A mí me funcionó –bromeó la presidenta.

—Lo sé, es una locura…

—No, Videl. Es tu vida, es tu mente. Es tu corazón y tu alma. ¿Quiénes somos los demás para juzgarlo?

—Gracias…— mascullé emocionada.

—¿Y qué es ese proyecto que te traes entre manos? ¿Un arma secreta?

—¿Guardas los planos del dispositivo del disfraz de Great Saiyaman?

—Ah, ya veo. El disfraz. Una justiciera enmascarada –dijo entre risas. –Esos planos se los llevó Son Gohan a vuestra casa.

—En ese caso lo llamaré para que los traiga. Le diremos que es para un prototipo de juguete que nos ha pedido una empresa de ese sector.

—Pero, ¿no piensas contarle todo esto?

—No. Porque creería que es peligroso, pondría trabas… A veces pienso que ha olvidado que es un saiyajin.

Bulma me miró con algo de tristeza. Creo que ella también pensaba lo mismo, y era que los hombres de nuestras familias anhelaban tras años de luchas, la normalidad.

Llegamos a un laboratorio que Bulma reservó para todo el día de hoy. Le pregunté si bastaría con un día.

—Y porque no tienes elegido el atuendo, que con la mañana nos hubiera sobrado.

* * *

Llamé a Gohan para pedirle que nos trajera los planos. No hizo demasiadas preguntas en cuanto al proyecto que le dije que nos habían propuesto, incluso se ofreció por si necesitábamos ayuda.

—No te preocupes, es una tontería que no nos llevará demasiado tiempo –mentí.

Aunque el descanso de la comida lo solíamos hacer quedándonos a comer en la empresa, me escapé para volver a casa a buscar un atuendo.

Subí al desván donde guardábamos la ropa vieja. Revolví todas las cajas que por allí había en busca de algo que pudiera servir. Hasta que di con lo que estaba buscando.

Era un vestido corto, dorado y ajustado. Brillaba levemente con la luz como si tuviera pedrería minúscula o purpurina. Las mangas se alargaban por una parte como si se tratara de un vestido medieval. Me divertía sólo con pensar el cómo me sentaría puesto. Hacía muchos años que no me ponía ese vestido, y lo mismo ya ni me estaba bien y tendría que buscar otra opción. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al comprobar que me sentaba como un guante.

"_Siempre es agradable ver que te caben las cosas de hace años"_, asentí satisfecha.

Rebusqué en una caja de complementos de disfraces que guardábamos los tres desde hacía también muchos años. Allí encontré dos maravillosos complementos: una máscara y unas alas de ángel de pequeño tamaño.

La máscara sólo cubría los ojos, pero su decoración era preciosa, al más puro estilo de los bailes de máscaras antiguos. No recordaba cuando me la había puesto, o incluso si era de Gohan o Pan. Seguramente la compraría porque efectivamente era muy bonita. Era una máscara blanca con adornos estilizados en dorado y la terminación lateral evocaba las alas de un cisne. Las alas eran de un disfraz de ángel que llevó Pan a una fiesta de carnaval hace menos de un año.

* * *

Volví a la empresa sin demasiada demora y Bulma me anunció que tenía una sorpresa para mí.

—He encargado una cosa para ti que creo que te va a encantar. –Sacó una caja no demasiado grande y la abrió con el entusiasmo de un niño abriendo un regalo de cumpleaños. —¡Aquí tienes!

Bulma me estaba regalando una peluca de color rojo oscuro, pero muy brillante y voluminosa. Sinceramente, me parecía demasiado… Llamativa.

—Bueno… Yo…

—Sabía que pondrías reparos, pero está todo planeado. –Me guiñó un ojo y procedió explicarme. –La empresa a la que le he pedido esto son especialistas. No es de pelo plastificado de ese, es tan suave al tacto como el cabello natural. Mandé una foto tuya para que hicieran un estudio de tus rasgos y éste es el resultado. Vamos, pruébatelo todo. –Ahora era ella la que parecía más entusiasmada de las dos.

Me metí en una pequeña sala del laboratorio y me cambié rápidamente. Cuando me ajusté la peluca y me puse la máscara me quedé totalmente paralizada frente al espejo.

—¿Has terminado ya? –preguntó Bulma al otro lado de la puerta. La entreabrió para asomar un poco la cabeza y entró cuando me vio paralizada frente al espejo. —¡Estás fabulosa! No pareces tú… En el buen sentido, claro.

Tuve que reconocer que Bulma había acertado con la peluca, me sentía realmente cómoda con ella, y las sujeciones que tenía de silicona impedían que se moviera lo más mínimo.

—Necesito que te cambies, Videl. Tenemos que configurarlo todo.

—Sí… Sí, perdona. Me había quedado… —Apenas podía hablar, estaba emocionada.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra, aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

* * *

Posé un pie en el tejado de aquel edificio y sentí como la noche se hacía mi aliada. La calma nocturna se veía interrumpida por un sonido que escalaba en fuerza. Las sirenas de la policía.

Contemplé con satisfacción las vistas desde el edificio hasta que las sirenas se hicieron visibles. Una persecución, eso sería mi reestreno combatiendo el crimen. Los policías disparaban casi a ciegas y no acertaban nunca.

"_Hay cosas que no cambian nunca"_, pensé.

Cuando supe que estaba en la posición correcta, salté desde el edificio para caer fuertemente sobre el coche a la fuga.

—¡¿Quién es?! –Oí como gritaba un policía.

Rompí de una fuerte patada el techo solar del coche. Los delincuentes profirieron un grito inesperado al ver como me colaba ágilmente en su coche.

—¡Vuestra carrera acaba aquí! –grité.

—¿Qué diablos…? –El conductor se sobresaltó y perdió por un momento el control del coche.

Cogí primero al copiloto, el cual intentó forcejear. Notaba como mis habilidades se habían oxidado, pero aún eran lo bastante buenas. Sacó una pistola y con nerviosismo consiguió apuntarme.

—¿A qué esperas? ¡Dispara de una vez! –gritó el conductor.

Estaba demasiado alterado como para apuntar bien, pero aún así no debía arriesgarme. Di un brinco de los asientos traseros al techo del coche de nuevo y salté al capó del coche. El conductor se sobresaltó y dio un volantazo que le hizo perder el control del vehículo. Salté del coche y me quede sobrevolando, a no demasiada altura, la escena.

El coche terminó por estrellarse contra un edificio. La policía rodeó el coche.

Lo había conseguido. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo estallaba de júbilo. La adrenalina movía mi cuerpo e inundaba mi cabeza. Comencé a reír. Vi que la policía miraba hacia el cielo buscándome.

—"¿Qué ha sido todo eso?" –Sonó una voz en mi cabeza. Bulma me había instalado un altavoz en un extremo de la máscara con un chip que interceptaba la onda de la policía, así podría enterarme de sus movimientos y si necesitaba entrar en acción. Aquello no era del todo legal, pero…

—"Era… Una persona. Ha forcejeado con los ladrones y les ha desestabilizado" –dijo otro de los policías.

—"¿La veis? Juraría que salió volando". –Uno de los policías intentaba sin éxito encontrarme, pero estaba demasiado alta y ni siquiera las luces de los edificios podían descubrirme.

—Esto ha sido todo por hoy, Videl –dije. Emprendí el vuelo a casa. Pulsé el botón de mi reloj para tornar mi ropa de diario. En apenas dos horas, Bulma lo había recreado después de tantos años perfectamente.

Llegué a casa unos veinte minutos después. Abrí la puerta y allí estaban Pan y Gohan preparando la cena mientras escuchaban la televisión.

—Ya estoy en casa –anuncié.

—¡Hola, mamá! ¡Tienes que ver esto! –Pan dejó de aliñar lo que parecía una ensalada para llevarme frente a la tele. —¡Es una nueva justiciera! ¡Hoy ha detenido a dos ladrones a la fuga!

No podía dar crédito, ¿la televisión lo había presenciado?

—"Nuestra cámara desde el helicóptero pudo percibir como alguien caía sobre el coche perseguido y rompía el techo solar para introducirse. Luego se puede percibir una encarnizada lucha dentro del coche para que finalmente la extraña silueta vuelva a salir por el techo del coche y se pose en la parte delantera. Fue entonces cuando el conductor perdió el control y se estrellaron contra el edificio que tienen en sus pantallas. De la persona salvadora no se supo nada más, pues desapareció misteriosamente". –La televisión hizo una crónica bastante exacta de lo que había pasado.

Entrevistaron a varios policías que describieron mi atuendo vagamente, pero dejaron claro que se trataba de una mujer pelirroja que se movía con gracia y velocidad.

—"Era como una Saeta Escarlata" –dijo uno.

—Vaya… —exclamé sin intentar darle demasiada importancia. Pero en mi fuero interno estaba entusiasmada con la reacción de la gente, que no se hizo esperar. Y sobre todo, la televisión ya se había encargado de bautizarme como "Saeta Escarlata".

—Videl –llamó Gohan. Entonces me percaté de que aún no había saludado a Gohan. —¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Habéis terminado lo del encargo? Cuando llamé a la puerta del laboratorio para volver a casa Bulma me dijo que estabas ocupada con una llamada telefónica con el empresario juguetero.

—Sí. –mentí. –Bulma me ha retenido a base de bien. Como coordinadora del proyecto me pidió que le explicara de una manera que pudiera entenderla al director de la juguetera cómo iba el proyecto, porque según Bulma "ella emplea demasiados tecnicismos y no sabe cómo evitarlo". –Él se rió. Ni por un minuto se le pasó por la cabeza que yo pudiera ser esa justiciera.

Sentía haberle tenido que mentir a Son Gohan durante todo el día. Era algo que notaba como me dolía en el corazón. Remordimientos tal vez. Pero sin duda lo vi compensado con mi actuación aquella noche. Me sentí más viva que nunca, la parte de los remordimientos se vio amansada y eclipsada por la parte justiciera de mi corazón, que latía con más fuerza que nunca.

* * *

**Freetalk:** ¡Lo dije! ¡Empezaría la acción! Y aquí la tenéis. Sin duda tengo que practicar en la descripción de escenas de lucha, pero intentaré mejorar. ¡Acepto sugerencias!

Aunque en este capítulo no haya salido, Gabriel se convertirá en un personaje importante en la historia, ya veréis en qué medida.

Como siempre gracias por vuestras reviews, y antes de nada quiero aclarar que aunque pueda parecer a simple vista, Videl no está siendo tratada como un OoC (Out of Character). Hay que entender que tras muchos años dedicada a una rutina de trabajo y vida familiar como cualquier otro humano, ella y todos los de su entorno se hayan adaptado a esa tranquilidad. Y Videl intenta despertar y despegarse de toda esa rutina.

**Shihokudo: **¿Es esta tu Videl? ¡Un poquito más! ¿Verdad?

**LDVG**: Dicho y hecho, patadas y puñetazos. ¡Próximamente más!

**Valevilandra**: Espero no haberte llevado a la confusión con el fic y que entiendas que Videl está tratando de volver a ser como ella siempre ha sido. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Loregar**: ¡Como siempre, gracias por tus reviews y seguir la historia! Gabriel dará mucho juego en toda esta historia, y a partir del siguiente capítulo lo vas a comprobar.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Ambigüedad

**Disclaimer**

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama a excepción de Gabriel, personaje creado por la autora del fanfiction.

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Ambigüedad.**

El calor veraniego había llegado, pero mi ritmo de vida se convirtió en algo tan frenético que tarde más tiempo en darme cuenta de ello. Ser la Saeta Escarlata me reportaba muchas satisfacciones, pero un claro cargamento de trabajo extra, y no sólo combatiendo el crimen, sino manteniendo mi doble vida.

Afortunadamente para mí, Gohan no hacía demasiadas preguntas cuando algunas noches llegaba más tarde de lo normal. Decidí que sería imprudente por mi parte llegar a horas pocos usuales y no todas las noches podría patrullar.

La Saeta Escarlata se había labrado en pocas semanas una reputación considerable. La policía siempre esperaba su aparición y ayuda, si bien al principio no sabía si mi otra identidad se trataba de otro tipo de delincuente.

Me sentía conforme con todo lo logrado hasta ahora, pero aún no había tenido ocasión de enfrentarme a los Proudmoore.

-¡La cena está lista! –anuncié. Gohan dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa e inspiró el aroma de la comida. Pan prácticamente saltó las escaleras y aterrizó sobre su silla.

-¡Qué aproveche! –dijo entusiasmada.

-He pensado que mañana podríamos ir los tres a comer a la ciudad –sugirió Gohan. ¿Mañana? ¿Un domingo?

-Pero… ¿Y qué hay de ir a casa de Bulma? –pregunté escéptica.

-Creo que tenías razón, no pasa nada si algún fin de semana no vamos. –Gohan hablaba con naturalidad, sin levantar la vista de su plato como de costumbre.

-¿Tengo que ir? –preguntó Pan algo fastidiada. Gohan me miró y suspiré. Pan se sentía demasiado mayor para pasar un día con sus padres.

-Pues entonces iremos tú y yo. Hace tiempo que no salimos solos. –Gohan me miró sonriente, aquella idea le complacía aun más. Y para qué mentir, a mí también.

* * *

El cielo amaneció nublado, pero hacía ese calor húmedo y asfixiante. Gohan se puso una camisa blanca y un pantalón vaquero. Yo opté por un vestido de un solo hombro azul celeste con un par de pequeños volantes que rodeaba el cuello y la única manga del vestido. Me lo ceñí un poco con una cinta rosa a la cintura. Dejé mi cabello suelto, con un pequeño recogido para despejarme la melena de la cara. Gohan me miró y se sonrojó, sabía que el día era especial, ninguno recordábamos la última vez que estuvimos solos.

Ciudad Satán parecía no descansar nunca, podrías encontrar el mismo movimiento fuera la hora que fuese.

Tomé del brazo a Gohan y decidimos pasear primero por el parque para hacer tiempo hasta la hora de comer.

-No recordaba esta sensación –dije.

-¿Cuál?

-La de la primera cita.

-¿Primera cita? Vas con veinte años de retraso –bromeó él.

-No, tonto. Pero, ¿cuánto hacía que no salíamos los dos solos? Ni siquiera en nuestros últimos aniversarios. No recordaba lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo.

-Vaya, suena a que soy un marido horrible.

Reí y no pude evitar cogerle más fuerte del brazo y apoyar momentáneamente mi cabeza en su hombro. A pesar de los años seguía siendo tan, tan adorable…

Nos detuvimos junto a una baranda de piedra que rodeaba un pequeño lago en el parque, y, sin esperármelo, me tomó de la cintura y me sentó en la baranda. Para él era demasiado fácil levantarme y moverme como le placiera. Y entonces me sentí absurdamente feliz, y sentí que los dos retrocedimos veinte años atrás cuando apoyó sus manos en la baranda cubriendo mi cuerpo y simplemente me besó. Nunca fue dado a demostrar su amor de una forma tan pública, pero cuando sufría uno de esos arrebatos yo quería morirme de amor. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos e intensifiqué el beso. Ambos reímos cuando nos separamos y le abracé.

Y entonces le vi, sus ojos ambarinos estaban clavados en mí. Estaba sentado en un banco, con una pose despreocupada y una misteriosa media sonrisa. Gabriel.

Me tensé y me separé de Gohan.

-Tengo hambre, ¿tú no? –le pregunté intentando hacer que nos marcháramos de allí cuanto antes.

-Claro, vamos. –Me tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar y nos alejamos del lugar, no sin antes lanzar una fugaz mirada a Gabriel, que seguía sonriendo. Me hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza y yo volví a mirar velozmente al frente.

* * *

El restaurante estaba especializado en pasta de todos los tipos que pudiera imaginar, con cualquier salsa que pudiera imaginar.

-¿Te apetece una ensalada de entrante? –pregunté.

Gohan iba a responder, pero un estruendo se escuchó dentro de la cocina, como si la vajilla completa cayera violentamente. Vimos a una cocinera salir aterrorizada.

-¡SOCORRO! –chilló. Y un brazo la agarró por el cuello. Un tipo enorme la aprisionó y la encañonó con un arma con el otro brazo.

-¡Por Kami! –exclamé. Gohan casi instintivamente me agarró y nos metió debajo de la mesa.

-Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros. –un hombre enchaquetado y con una cicatriz que le bajaba desde el ojo hasta el cuello comenzó a hablar. –Por favor, disculpen las molestias, pero nosotros sólo hemos venido a por aquello que nos pertenece. El problema está en que nuestro amigo, el señor Kosen, dueño de este fantástico sitio, no está siendo nada colaborador.

-¡Son los Proudmoore! –exclamé.

-Videl, ve al baño y escóndete allí. Yo me encargaré –ordenó Gohan.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso dejar que te enfrentes a ellos! Puede que ahora vencieras pero sabrían quién eres y podría ser peligroso –contesté.

Gohan no hablo más. De un empujón me lanzó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¡Gohan! –chillé. No podía dejar que se enfrentara él solo a esos matones. Abrí una pequeña ventana y salí por ella a un callejón. Usé el reloj y me transformé en Saeta Escarlata y corrí veloz hasta la puerta del restaurante. La policía no tardó en llegar.

-¡Es la Saeta Escarlata! –exclamó un policía.

-Tengan cuidado, hay muchos rehenes ahí dentro y esto es obra de los Proudmoore –avisé. Luego, sin pensármelo más, pateé la puerta de cristal que habían bloqueado e irrumpí en el local. Noté como los clientes del restaurante me miraban esperanzados.

-Vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí, a la heroína del momento. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Saeta Escarlata.

Localicé a Gohan agazapado junto a nuestra mesa, esperando el momento justo para atacar.

-Os lo diré sólo una vez. –tuve que fingir la voz para que Gohan no me reconociera. –Soltad a esa chica y salid de aquí lo más rápido que podáis si no queréis lamentarlo.

-Mira, bonita, sólo te lo diré una vez. Cállate si no quieres que te cosamos a balazos y después hagamos lo mismo con esta chica.

Ya era suficiente. Me abalancé sobre el tipo enorme y conseguí desarmarlo. Gohan aprovechó para actuar también y retorció el brazo que le había quedado libre al hombre, el cual se retorció de dolor. Aproveché y conseguí soltar a la chica a la cual empujé tras la barra del bar.

El enchaquetado sacó un arma y disparó sin miramientos. Salté y tumbé para resguardarme una de las pesadas mesas del restaurante. Vi que había un hombre herido en un brazo.

Cogí uno de los platos que había por el suelo y lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas al tipo del arma. Acerté y conseguí que soltara el arma. Luego me lancé sobre él y comencé a golpearle. Gohan seguía con el tipo enorme cogido, al que volteó y le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago que le cortó la respiración y lo dejó casi inconsciente en el suelo.

Parecía que lo habíamos controlado, pero de repente se produjo un nuevo tiroteo desde la cocina. Gohan se transportó velozmente ante mí y detuvo las balas con facilidad. Me había salvado la vida. Ante el estupor del delincuente, me aparté de Gohan y aproveché para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara y estrellarlo de una patada contra la pared.

La policía entró por fin al local y apresaron a los tres mafiosos. Yo decidí que era momento de desaparecer, antes de que Gohan volviera a buscarme al baño.

Una mano me agarró del brazo y me detuvo en seco.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde has aprendido a luchar así? –Era Gohan, que me miraba descolocado. Me zafé de su agarre.

-Gracias por salvarme –dije únicamente. Y corrí fuera del local. Desapareciendo de un salto a lo alto del edificio. Gohan me siguió y miró alrededor en un intento por encontrarme.

-Les has dado una buena paliza –dijo alguien a mis espaldas. No pude creerlo, era Gabriel.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Coordino la operación. La cual ha sido todo un fracaso por tu causa.

-¿La operación? ¡¿Eres tú el que ha planificado el asalto? –me puse rápidamente a la defensiva.

-¿El asalto? ¿O la operación policial? El asalto ha sido un fracaso por tu intervención, pero la operación policial también, ya que dejas a esos hombres como auténticos incompetentes.

-Entonces… ¿Eres policía? –bajé un poco la guardia ante aquella perspectiva.

Gabriel soltó una carcajada.

-Qué ambigüedad, ¿verdad? Quién mejor que tú para entenderlo.

Aquel tipo me intrigaba demasiado, pero tenía que volver inmediatamente. Salté y me lancé desde la azotea. Gabriel se sobresaltó y percibí que iba a seguirme, pero volví a entrar por la ventana del baño y adopté mi apariencia de nuevo. Y cinco segundos más tarde, Gohan abría la puerta del baño. Corrí a abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

Volvimos cansados a casa. Pan apenas podía creerse lo sucedido, y entonces deseó haber venido.

Aquel había sido el primer enfrentamiento con los Proudmoore, y no podía evitar sentirme algo defraudada por la colaboración de Gohan. Aquello era asunto mío. Aunque sin su ayuda podría haber muerto.

-Tenías razón tú –dije cuando ya estábamos a punto de acostarnos. –Deberíamos haber ido a casa de Bulma.

Pero él me agarró por la cintura y me tumbó en la cama, sosteniéndose sobre mí en sus fuertes brazos.

-Aunque no lo creas, no cambiaria ni un segundo del día de hoy.

Le sonreí y tomé su cara para besarlo, una y otra vez, y así pasamos gran parte de la noche.

* * *

_**Freetalk:**_ ¡Hola! Tenía muchísimas ganas de continuar esta historia, pero nunca encontraba el tiempo suficiente. Y he de reconocer que el capítulo no es demasiado bueno, pero tenía que coger fuerzas e inspiración de nuevo de alguna manera. Me alegro muchísimo que os guste la historia y que sea diferente de todo lo que habéis leído, ¡me dais muchas fuerzas para seguir escribiéndola! Nos vemos en el séptimo, donde… ¡Habrá sangre! Espero sus reviews…


	7. Lo que un día fuimos

**Disclaimer**

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama a excepción de Gabriel, personaje creado por la autora del fanfiction.

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Lo que un día fuimos.**

Disfrutábamos de unas merecidas vacaciones de verano. Gohan estaba absorto en sus libros, Pan aprovechaba para ir a casa de Bra y disfrutar en su enorme piscina. Y yo me dedicaba a regar las flores del jardín, ya que siempre me relajaba haciendo eso. El calor era intenso y me puse un sombrero de paja. Con el aspecto que tenía aquel día parecía una pueblerina auténtica. Tenía una pequeña radio encendida simulando que escuchaba música y noticias, a la espera de que hubiera un nuevo crimen y pudiera acudir como Saeta Escarlata, siempre con la excusa de tener que ir a comprar algo a la ciudad. Adoraba la libertad de movimiento que me permitían las vacaciones.

Además de intentos de robo o secuestro comunes, frustré un par de intentos de extorsión más de los Proudmoore en pequeños locales. Esos bastardos tenían atemorizada a toda la ciudad y no debía tomármelos a broma. Después de que Gohan inconscientemente me salvara la vida en el restaurante supe que debía andarme con dos pares de ojos cuando se tratara de ellos.

Y una vez más, Gabriel me vino a la cabeza. Siempre estaba presente cuando algo tenía que ver con los mafiosos. Siempre intentaba abordarme cuando la situación estaba controlada, pero hasta ahora había conseguido evitarle. ¿Era uno de ellos? ¿O policía secreto?

-"Noticias de última hora: Se ha producido un nuevo asalto en el Centro Comercial Satán. Todo apunta a que es un nuevo golpe de la mafia de los Proudmoore ya que el _modus operandi_ del ataque coincide con el de este grupo" –anunció mi radio. No había tiempo que perder.

-Cariño, voy a ir a la ciudad. Acabo de acordarme de que no hay pasta para la lasaña de la cena.

-Últimamente estás algo olvidadiza, ¿no? –preguntó con seriedad sin siquiera voltear la cabeza y apartar la vista de su libro.

-Es… este maldito calor, me tiene la cabeza abotargada –respondí dubitativa. ¿Dubitativa? Mal hecho, Videl.

-Está bien, ¿podrías traerme la prensa del día a la vuelta? –ahora sí giró la cabeza y sonrió.

-Claro…

Sospechaba algo. No había duda. ¿Demasiadas escapadas a la ciudad? ¿Demasiados olvidos? Era obvio, estaba siendo estúpida y abusando demasiado de su confianza.

Usé la aeronave para salir de allí, pero cuando me alejé lo suficiente, salí de ella para volver a convertirla en cápsula y me transformé en Saeta Escarlata para llegar a la ciudad antes.

* * *

La policía tenía acordonada la zona del Centro Comercial, todas las puertas y salidas estaban custodiadas por agentes, y un gran cerco de coches de policía rodeaba el edificio.

Un agente se percató de mi presencia, pero le pedí que guardara silencio, pues si alertaba al resto de agentes, me dificultarían el trabajo y probablemente yo a ellos. Fui hasta una salida de emergencia y lancé una piedra para distraer al agente que la custodiaba, al oírla estrellarse contra los cubos de basura abandonó su puesto y yo conseguí entrar.

Al abandonar los pasillos de emergencia y entrar en el centro comercial en sí sólo descubrí silencio. Inspeccioné sigilosamente la planta en la que me encontraba y pude ver que había matones apostados a lo largo de la planta y del centro comercial. Fui atacándolos y derribándolos uno a uno silenciosamente, ayudando a que sus cuerpos inconscientes no cayeran de bruces yo misma los depositaba en el suelo.

Por fin me acercaba al lugar donde los cabecillas se encontraban ya que escuchaba sus voces cada vez más cerca. Miré hacia la planta baja y allí estaban los rehenes. Supuse que muchos otros estarían resguardados en los comercios y las tiendas.

-¿Han pagado ya? –preguntó uno. Aquella voz… No podía ser…

-Las plantas cuarta y tercera ya están liquidadas, y nuestros hombres están terminando con la segunda.

Me asomé un poco más para confirmar que aquella voz era la suya. Notaba como el corazón quería salirse por mi boca. Gabriel.

-¡Eh, tú! –chilló alguien. Mierda, me habían visto. Estaba en la segunda planta.

Los tiros no se hicieron esperar y con una voltereta hacía atrás esquivé aquella primera ronda de balazos. Los rehenes comenzaron a chillar aterrorizados por el ruido de los tiros.

Gabriel corrió y abandonó la planta baja hasta que lo perdí de vista. Comenzaron una nueva ráfaga de tiroteos y yo corrí por toda la planta intentando ponerme a salvo. Entonces divisé el ascensor y entré casi in extremis. Pulsé el botón a la última planta, en teoría allí no debería haber tanta vigilancia ya.

Aquellos segundos encerrada se me hicieron eternos, y me preparé para una posible emboscada. Me sostuve en el marco del ascensor y al abrirse la puerta salté dando una patada. Para mi sorpresa, acerté y le di a alguien.

Y cuando ese alguien se incorporó, sentí que el mundo se detenía.

Great Saiyaman.

-¡Ah, eres tú! –exclamó Gohan.

-Pero… Tú… ¡¿Qué diantres haces aquí?

-Una sola fuerza maligna en el mundo… ¡Y la Justicia caerá sobre ella! ¡Soy el Great Saiyaman! –Posó como solíamos hacer antaño.

Al escucharle pronunciar aquello, sentí unos deseos irrefrenables de darle una bofetada. ¡Aquella era mi frase!

Pero debía conservar la mente fría. Si dejaba que se quedara allí, podría descubrirme.

-Escúchame, esto es serio y podrían matarte –dije intentando hacerle creer que no lo veía más que como un enclenque.

-No sabes con quien hablas. Déjame ayudarte, por favor. –Por encima de su hombro vi como dos matones habían subido y nos apuntaban.

-¡Cuidado! –grité agarrándolo de su uniforme y tirándolo al suelo. Gohan se teletransportó detrás de ellos y los golpeó con dureza.

Me levanté y de un salto me abalancé hacia otros dos tipos armados que venían corriendo a su espalda, justo antes de que pudieran apuntar y disparar.

-Están en la planta baja, pero puede que queden algunas personas en la segunda planta –dije, resignada a que no se marcharía.

-Querida Saeta Escarlata –una voz se pudo escuchar a través del sistema de megafonía del edificio. –Si no depones la lucha y presentas tu preciosa melena pelirroja en dos minutos en la planta baja, acabaremos con dos rehenes. Dos minutos.

-Mierda – exclamé.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Debes ir a la segunda planta y rescatar a los que queden ahí, yo tengo que bajar.

-Revisaré lo más rápido que pueda la segunda y bajaré a por ti, te lo prometo.

Pasaran los años que pasaran, Gohan y yo seguíamos siendo iguales. Los dos amábamos la justicia y proteger a las personas. Y curiosamente, seguíamos haciéndolo ocultando nuestras identidades.

Asentí y él se marchó. Pensé que tomar el ascensor y hacer que esperaran mi aparición sería lo más sensato para no ponerles más nerviosos.

El ascensor timbró al llegar a la planta baja, y al abrirse la puerta no esperé sino el recibimiento que me tenían preparado, tres tipos armados con sendos rifles apuntándome con una sonrisa malvada.

-Bienvenida, Saeta Escarlata. Creo que deberíamos hablar. –Un tipo con la cara picada y una larga gabardina sonreía socarronamente mientras me hablaba. –Sin duda, es un placer conocer a la heroína de moda, aquella que tiene el don de echar al traste con nuestros planes.

-Vuestra organización es nefasta, tus hombres son torpes, me lo ponéis demasiado fácil –contesté desafiante y con media sonrisa dibujando mi rostro.

-Además de bella, eres engreída. Me gustas, preciosa. –el tipo se acercó y tomó un mechón de mi peluca entre sus dedos, ni siquiera puedo describir la repulsión que sentía.

-Ya estoy aquí. Ahora libera a esta gente –exigí inflexible.

-No es todo tan sencillo, muñeca. Esta gente nos debe algo.

-¿Qué os deben algo? –me percaté de que Gohan había vuelto al centro comercial y estaba caminando sigilosamente por el primer piso, buscando un buen momento para intervenir. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, varios francotiradores de la policía habían tomado posiciones. –Sois unos malditos ladrones que intentáis extorsionar a la gente de la ciudad, pero os puedo asegurar que esta ciudad no os tiene miedo, y que no dejaré de perseguiros hasta que acabe con vosotros.

-Pero cariño, antes habremos acabado nosotros contigo.

Y en aquel momento, Gohan aterrizó tras el tipo y lo tomó a él como rehén aprisionándole el brazo.

-Si no bajáis las armas ahora mismo, acabo con vuestro jefe de un solo toque –y cargó en su mano libre una bola de energía.

En un principio, los matones que me apuntaban a mí no se movieron un ápice, pero sí se miraron algo nerviosos y miraron a los que rodeaban a los rehenes.

-¡VAMOS! –apremió haciendo la bola de ki algo más grande.

-¡Haced lo que os dice, imbéciles!

Todos bajaron las armas, pero fue Gohan el que no se movió. Y los francotiradores actuaron, disparando a las extremidades de algunos matones para evitar que pudieran rearmarse.

Y de repente, se oyó un disparo y la pierna comenzó a arderme. Caí al suelo lanzando un aullido de dolor y Gohan, furioso, estrelló su bola de ki contra el deforme rostro de su rehén. Oí como caía al suelo, pero todo se estaba volviendo muy confuso.

El Great Saiyaman corrió hacia mí al ver que los rehenes ya estaban siendo puestos a salvo por los agentes. Y yo, haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarme y observar mi pierna. Alguien me había disparado y mi pierna sangraba y ardía. Entonces vi, más allá de Gohan, a Gabriel, el cual me miró imperturbable y se perdió entre la oscuridad.

-Por allí… Ha escapado alguien. –si Gabriel era de los Proudmoore, debían atraparlo, sin importar nada más, y si era policía, por fin se aclararía todo. –Por favor, tienes que encontrarle –insistí.

-Está bien, pero en seguida volveré y te curarán esta herida, ¿de acuerdo? –aquella preocupación empezaba a resultarme molesta. ¿Por qué insistía tanto?

Tenía que aprovechar y huir del lugar. Encontré un pañuelo cerca del maltrecho cuerpo del tipo que casi consigue que mataran y me hice un intento de torniquete en la pierna. Aprovechando la aún reinante confusión abandoné el lugar por una de las salidas de emergencia que habían usado los agentes unos minutos antes. Subí las escaleras como pude. No debía volar o Gohan notaría mi ki inmediatamente. Al salir a otro callejón volví a adoptar mi apariencia normal y lancé una cápsula para montarme en el jet-fly.

* * *

No sabía a donde acudir, fuera a dónde fuera tendría que dar explicaciones, y ninguna resultaría fácil. Entonces volé cerca de las inmediaciones de la Corporación Cápsula y marqué el teléfono de Bulma.

-_¿Diga? ¿Videl?_

-Bulma… Tienes que ayudarme… Por favor, nadie debe saber que estás hablando conmigo.

-_¿Pero ha pasado algo? _

-Tú sólo ven… Estoy a tres manzanas de tu casa, en el callejón del restaurante de pollo.

* * *

Bulma apareció en apenas diez minutos desde la llamada. Su rostro palideció al verme ensangrentada y sudorosa.

-¡Por Kami! ¡Estás herida!

-No sabía a quién más llamar… Siento todo esto.

-Cállate. Tenemos que curar esa herida. Échate a un lado, yo conduzco.

Todo daba vueltas, y hasta me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, mi pierna aún ardía.

Condujo hasta una pequeña sede que la empresa tenía en un polígono industrial de la ciudad. Pasó uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros y me llevó hasta el despacho principal, donde tiró todas las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio y me ayudó a tumbarme.

Percibí como llamaba a alguien por teléfono y se alejaba hacia el pequeño baño del despacho. Cuando volvió, noté un frescor por la cara, me estaba empapando con una toalla húmeda.

-El doctor llegará enseguida –dijo acariciando mi frente. Vio que estaba dispuesta a replicar pero ella me adelantó. –El doctor Tama es mi médico de confianza, no tendremos que darle explicaciones sobre nada. Y ahora tranquilízate y respira.

Miré a Bulma y noté como mis ojos se cerraban. Durante un buen rato sólo percibí voces, pinchazos… y el ardor cesó. Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo se aflojaba y mi respiración se normalizaba, y como todo se seguía oscureciendo.

* * *

Desperté y me encontré con aquel techo abovedado y a Bulma fumándose un cigarrillo junto a la ventana.

-Creí que lo habías dejado –fue lo primero que pronuncié. Bulma se sobresaltó ligeramente, lo apagó y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Hay situaciones que requieren de la ayuda de estas cosas –respondió. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor, pero algo dolorida –contesté incorporándome. –Bulma… Gracias.

-No tienes porqué darlas, para esto también están las amigas –respondió. –Supongo que con esto podemos dar concluida tu aventura como heroína de Ciudad Satán.

-¿Qué? No… Hemos conseguido darles un buen golpe hoy. La Saeta Escarlata se está convirtiendo en alguien bastante útil para la policía.

-Videl, por favor. ¿Qué me dices de Pan? ¿Y de Gohan?

-¿Qué me dices tú de Pan? ¡Pasa más tiempo en tu casa que en la nuestra! ¡Y Gohan estaba allí!

-¿Qué Gohan estaba allí?

-Disfrazado de Great Saiyaman. Dispuesto a ayudar a la Saeta Escarlata.

-Pero… ¿Te ha reconocido?

-No –respondí. –Pero tenías que verlo, Bulma, fue como volver a los 16 años, a sus rescates en el último momento. Al principio sentí ganas de golpearle por ser tan estúpido, pero conforme pasaban los minutos y volvíamos a luchar juntos… Me sentí inmensamente feliz.

Las rojizas luces del atardecer inundaban el despacho de paredes de cristal. Adiviné una sonrisa en mi rostro, todo lo contrario a lo que se dibujaba en el rostro de Bulma.

-Videl, es una crisis de edad. Todas la sufrimos. Chichí estaba completamente obsesionada con sus hijos, yo con reflotar la empresa. Pero es una etapa que pasará pronto. Ya has luchado y has recordado lo que era pelear por la paz de la Ciudad, puedes dar tu trabajo por terminado y volver a tu familia…

-Bulma –interrumpí. –Kami sabe lo que amo a mi familia. Pero mi hija adolescente pasa más tiempo fuera de casa, ya sea para buscar las Bolas de Dragón o para salir a tomar un helado con sus amigas. Y mi marido se ha vuelto un… conformista al que todo le parece bien. Y yo simplemente me he resignado a todo lo que la vida me ha ido trayendo. Ahora que por fin vuelvo a sentir algo de chispa, no puedo dejarla escapar.

-La adrenalina es una droga –contestó soltando una risotada.

* * *

_**Freetalk**:_ Terminaré, tarde o temprano, pero terminaré este fanfiction. Gracias a **LDGV**, **Noryale**, **Sakura**,** InugomeL**, **kumikoson** y **Luna Phantom** por sus reviews del último capítulo y por animarme a seguir escribiendo. ¡Espero que lo sigáis leyendo!

Como veis, no todo va a ser un camino de rosas para la Saeta Escarlata. ¿Qué hará para ocultarle a Gohan la herida?


	8. Dolorosa realidad

**Disclaimer**

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama a excepción de Gabriel, personaje creado por la autora del fanfiction.

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: Dolorosa realidad.**

Durante la semana siguiente, fue extremadamente difícil fingir que mi pierna estaba tan sana como siempre. Hice caso a Bulma y reduje drásticamente las apariciones como Saeta Escarlata para no empeorar una herida que no terminaba de cerrarse.

Todas las noches, antes de ir a dormir, me encerraba en el baño para tratar de limpiarme la herida, y a pesar del calor, usaba unos pantalones largos en lugar del camisón de seda para dormir. Gohan se extrañó al verme así, pero mi explicación sobre la brisa nocturna pareció convencerle.

La relación entre los dos estaba enrarecida, la cortesía ganaba terreno a la ternura, como si ambos supiéramos que guardábamos un secreto. Apenas conversábamos, a veces porque yo estaba tan concentrada en soportar el dolor que era una pésima conversadora. Gohan terminó por desistir y no sacar temas de conversación, supongo que quería dejarme espacio. Si bien aquella situación me disgustaba, pues estaba acostumbrada a nuestras largas charlas a la hora del té, o las que surgían cuando nos íbamos a la cama, agradecí aquellos silencios.

Al término de aquella desastrosa semana, volvimos al trabajo. Bulma me preguntó sobre la herida y aunque traté de mentirle y decirle que estaba mucho mejor, tuvo la feliz idea de apretarme con un dedo en la herida para comprobarlo. Comenzó a sangrar.

-Con que mucho mejor, ¿eh? –preguntó enfadada.

-No ha sido fácil fingir toda esta semana que estaba bien delante de Gohan y Pan.

-Hagamos un trato –dijo mientras escogía varias herramientas. La miré con interés. –Hay un congreso sobre tecnología, muy aburrido, en la Capital del Este. Es en un hotel frente a la playa y con todos los gastos pagados. Dura cuatro días. Irás en mi lugar, y allí podrás descansar y curarte la herida.

-¿Y a cambio?

-Dejarás de ser Saeta Escarlata.

Imaginaba que esa sería su oferta.

-Eres una mujer justa, fuerte y luchadora, pero también eres madre y esposa. Debes volver a encontrar un equilibro en todo esto. Era divertido hasta que te hirieron de gravedad, hasta que las mentiras a tu propia familia llegan demasiado lejos.

No pude sostenerle la mirada durante mucho tiempo. Bulma me hablaba con dureza pero con la razón de su parte.

-No es necesario que me contestes ahora. Piénsalo hasta mañana, es la fecha límite de inscripción en el congreso.

-Te prometo que lo pensaré seriamente –contesté. Era hora de volver al trabajo, me levanté y cuando llegué a la puerta me detuve y añadí. –Gracias. Por todo.

-¿En serio no te he convencido en cuanto he dicho "gastos pagados"? –bromeó. Solté una carcajada y salí.

* * *

Recibí una llamada de Irami poco antes de salir del trabajo. Estaba preocupada por papá, que llevaba un par de días con algo de fiebre. Fui al despacho de Gohan para avisarle de que iría a visitar a papá. También quise tantearlo sobre el tema del congreso.

-Bulma me ha pedido que vaya a un congreso de tecnologías en la Capital del Este. Sólo son cuatro días, ¿te parece bien?

-Vaya… ¿No puede ir otra persona?

-No lo sé, pero me lo ha pedido expresamente a mí. No me gustaría fallarle.

-No, claro que no. El trabajo es el trabajo –contestó con semblante serio. Guardé silencio, la idea no le entusiasmaba en absoluto. Pero pensé que tal vez estar esos días separados nos vendrían bien para despejarnos y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Te veo más tarde en casa –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No es necesario, no estaré mucho rato allí.

-No, claro que no es necesario –replicó ofendido mientras volvía la vista a los papeles con los que trabajaba. Aquel comentario me entristeció, no soportaba que lo dejara tan al margen de todo.

* * *

Irami me abrió la puerta y su rostro se iluminó. Aquella mujer se preocupaba realmente por mi padre, eran muchos los años que llevaba trabajando en nuestra casa. Tomó entre sus manos huesudas las mías, contenta de que estuviera allí, como si mi mera presencia fuera a hacer mejorar a mi padre.

Llamé a la puerta de la habitación y escuché a papá enfurruñarse porque quería que Irami no fuera tan agobiante.

-Espero no ser yo tan pesada como ella –dije al abrir la puerta. Estaba en la cama, con un pijama blanco y a rayas azules. Tenía un paño de agua fría en la frente.

-¡Oh, mi pequeña! –exclamó extendiendo sus brazos hasta que llegué a abrazarle. Me senté a su lado en la cama.

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunté.

-Es sólo un resfriado. Pero esa vieja de Irami se empeña en no dejarme salir de la cama.

-No hables así, sabes lo que se preocupa por ti. –Cogí el paño y posé mi mano en su frente. Parecía que la fiebre había remitido.

-¿Sabes? Voy a viajar a la Capital del Este unos días. A un congreso de tecnología.

-¡Oh! ¿Son Gohan va contigo?

-No –contesté velozmente. –Yo sola.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Bueno, son días raros. Pero todo se solucionará –dije con convicción. Todo _tenía_ que solucionarse. La luz del atardecer dejaba una intensa tonalidad de naranjas y rosados en la habitación, las vistas desde el ventanal eran espectaculares.

-Mi pequeña… -dijo mientras posaba su mano en mi mejilla. –Te pareces tanto a tu madre.

Posé mi mano sobre la suya y sonreí.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, me despedí de Gohan y Pan en la estación de trenes.

-Tenéis guiso congelado. Y sopa de verduras. Llamadme si necesitáis cualquier cosa.

-No te preocupes, lo tenemos todo controlado. ¿Verdad, papá?

-Ten un buen viaje. Te esperaremos a la vuelta con una buena cena –dijo amablemente.

-Te quiero –contesté mirándole a los ojos. Quería que se quedara con aquel mensaje. Él sonrió y me besó. Luego subí al tren y me acomodé en mi asiento, decidida a recuperar mi vida a la vuelta.

* * *

Un chófer me esperaba a la salida de la estación. Al ser representante de la Capsule Corp. no iban a escatimar en mi comodidad. Nuestra empresa era la más importante del país.

Llegamos al hotel por la tarde. El edificio era un inmenso bloque que se elevaba sobre una colina junto a la playa, algunas villas se situaban a las faldas de la colina, y una de aquellas villas, fue para mí. Me asignaron una de las pocas que tenían acceso directo a la playa. El olor a salitre y la humedad inundaban el ambiente. La presentación del congreso no era hasta las nueve, con lo cual aún tenía bastante tiempo para acomodarme.

La villa tenía todo tipo de comodidades, incluyendo un baño enorme con una bañera que alcanzaba proporciones casi escandalosas, con vistas directas a un ventanal tras el cual se encontraba la playa.

Me refresqué y decidí darme un baño en la solitaria playa, la salinidad del agua del mar ayudarían a darle una cura a la herida de la pierna.

Mi traje de baño, regalo de Pan por mi cumpleaños, era blanco, cruzado por la parte del pecho y sin tirantes. Salí a la playa y miré la herida, aunque estaba algo mejor, y los puntos no habían vuelto a soltarse, la zona tenía un intenso color escarlata por la hinchazón.

El agua estaba algo fría, pero poco a poco fui entrando, hasta que el agua tocó por primera vez la zona herida y el escozor se hizo insoportable en un primer momento, pero como decía la vieja Irami: "Señorita Videl, si escuece es porque está curando".

Me sumergí intentando hacer el menor caso posible al dolor, pero por si acaso no moví demasiado la pierna, me dejé flotar en la superficie del agua. Cuando me incorporé, me pareció ver a alguien en la entrada a la playa. Su silueta me parecía familiar, el cabello negro ondeaba ligeramente con la brisa, y aquel porte tan estilizado…

¿Gabriel?

* * *

**Freetalk:** Ya sabéis que yo escribo sin demasiadas prisas, y a veces yo misma me considero una pesada. De hecho, creo que este capítulo es el más lento de leer, espero que no se haga demasiado pesado. Además, tampoco queda mucho para el desenlace, que espero que esté a la altura.

Me gusta hacer sufrir a la relación de Gohan y Videl, no me gusta que todo sea siempre un camino de rosas, menos aún cuando ya llevan tantos años de matrimonio. El amor hay que cuidarlo todos los días. Pero eso sí, que siempre triunfe. Aunque habiendo un Gabriel de por medio…

Gracias como siempre a mis fieles lectoras, **Loregar**, **InugomeL**, **fantor2000**, **kumiko-son**, **Sakura**, **Tixithaxx**,** lms** y **LP Luna Phantom**, ¡me animáis a continuar siempre y tengo muy en cuenta vuestras opiniones! Tengo nuevos proyectos en mente que espero que vean pronto la luz y también os interese leerlos.


	9. Sencillamente segura

**Disclaimer**

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama a excepción de Gabriel, personaje creado por la autora del fanfiction.

* * *

**Capítulo nueve: Sencillamente segura.**

Salí del agua con el corazón desbocado, con la piel de gallina, como si lo que estuviera viendo no fuera real. Llevaba una simple camiseta blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos, parecía despreocupado, como si encontrarse conmigo no fuera una simple casualidad para él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunté arisca.

-Yo también me alegro de verte –contestó él con aquella sonrisa que si bien solía parecerme agradable, ahora me irritaba hasta la última fibra de mi ser.

Cogí mi toalla y me envolví con ella, noté la sangre arremolinándose en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –insistí frunciendo el ceño.

-Hay un congreso de tecnología al que mi empresa me ha mandado –respondió con naturalidad. Sacó su acreditación y me la enseñó.

-¿Mirai Corporation? Nunca he oído hablar de ella –dije tras analizar sus datos.

-Es una empresa nueva, mis jefes querían que empezáramos a darnos a conocer en este congreso. Te vi al registrarte y hasta ahora no he tenido ocasión de saludarte. Mi bungalow es el tres.

Cogí mi toalla y me la anudé a la cintura. No conseguía reaccionar, todo era demasiado extraño. ¿Era esa empresa una tapadera de la Mafia?

-La herida de tu pierna –dijo de repente. – ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Nada –contesté cortante. Intenté mantener la calma, aquello era lo único que podía hacer que descubriera mi identidad, y eso era demasiado peligroso.

-¿Te duele?

-No. Ha sido una tontería, no te preocupes. –Intenté restarle importancia para pasar a otro tema lo antes posible.

-Pero si te han dado puntos.

-Ya vale. He dicho que no es nada, ¿entendido?

-Vale, tranquila –contestó él con tono de disculpa.

-Tengo que irme, esta noche es la cena de presentación del congreso.

-Nos veremos allí –dijo recuperando su voz más afable. –Aún no me creo que nos hayamos encontrado aquí. Debe ser que estamos predestinados.

La seguridad en su voz y sus palabras mi hicieron sonrojarme. Decidí no mirar atrás ni una vez más y volví al bungalow.

* * *

La ducha me tranquilizó y conseguí asimilar que Gabriel estaba allí. Él no debía notar que su presencia me alteraba. Yo sabía su verdadera identidad, pero él no debía descubrir la mía. Me puse unos pantalones negros ligeros y una camiseta con un estampado floral, me recogí el pelo en una trenza y fui hacia el salón de actos.

Estaba abarrotado de gente, eché un primer vistazo buscando a Gabriel. Una mujer se me acercó para ofrecerme un refresco que acepté de buen grado. Hacía calor, y la ventilación de la sala parecía resentirse con tanta gente.

Mientras paseaba por el lugar, un hombre se me acercó y me estrechó la mano.

-De la Capsule Corp., ¿eh? Soy Kato, de Mogan Corporation, de la capital del Norte. ¿Bulma no ha podido venir?

-Oh, es un placer. Soy Videl. No, Bulma estaba demasiado ocupada y me ha mandado a mí. Ya sabe, los becarios a hacer el trabajo sucio… - bromeé. Kato soltó una carcajada.

-No tienes pinta de becaria. Pareces una mujer triunfadora, como tu jefa –alabó. –Y dime, ¿has venido sola? –me preguntó acercándose levemente a mi oído. El instinto estuvo a punto de hacer que le clavara el codo en el estómago a aquel estúpido, pero me agarraron por el brazo con suavidad, pero firmemente.

-No, ha venido conmigo. Nuestras empresas están trabajando en un sistema novedoso de GPS, ¿le interesaría escuchar absolutamente todo el proceso? –Gabriel había aparecido una vez más como acostumbraba, discreta y suavemente. Relajé mi brazo y volví a mirar a Kato, el cual había cambiado su expresión al ver a mi salvador.

-Me encantaría, pero acabo de ver a una persona con la que tengo que hablar sin falta. Hasta luego.

-Adiós –respondimos a la vez.

-Gracias –dije.

-Esto de salvarte se está convirtiendo en una costumbre –bromeó.

-Lamento las molestias –respondí irónicamente.

-Oh, para nada, es algo que me gusta hacer.

-_Señoras y señores, tomen asiento por favor, la ponencia inaugural a cargo del señor Mikai va a comenzar en breves instantes._

-¿Vamos? –me invitó con un brazo. Pasé delante y tomamos asiento.

Como era de esperar, aquel maldito congreso iba a ser un soberano aburrimiento, y aquel discurso era una prueba fehaciente de ello.

-No me puedo creer que me engañaran de esta manera para venir a este sitio –susurró Gabriel, y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

-Yo te lo diré, fueron los gastos pagados.

-Exacto. ¿Y por qué has venido tú?

-Por la barra libre.

Gabriel y yo nos reímos, y una chica que había en la fila de detrás nos mandó callar. Volvimos a reír y decidimos aguantar como pudiéramos el rato que quedaba de convención.

* * *

Estaba eufórica, no había podido dejar de reír en toda la noche con las ocurrencias de Gabriel. Iba apoyada en él, y Gabriel en mí. Era una buena forma de evitar que todo el champagne que habíamos bebido nos hiciera arrastrarnos por el suelo de camino a nuestros apartamentos.

-Gracias por la noche. -Me apoyé en mi puerta y busqué la llave por el bolso. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita llave?

Tiré mis cosas al suelo. La llave tenía que aparecer. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, pretendía abrir con un pintalabios. Los pintalabios no abren puertas. Maldito pintalabios, maldita llave.

-¡Aquíiii! -dijo Gabriel acertando a coger la llave de entre todas mis cosas. Lo guardé todo y me levanté deprisa, aumentando el mareo.

-Uuuyyy... -exclamé. Aquel mareo volvió a hacerme reír. -Buenas nocheees. Hasta mañanaaa...

-Shhh -chistó. De repente vi cómo se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla, que se me encendió rápidamente. Me llevé la mano a la cara y cerré con violencia la puerta.

* * *

¿Quién diablos ha encendido la luz? Abrí los ojos como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo hacía. La radiante luz del sol ya se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana, y casualmente apuntaban directamente a mi cara. Mi estómago se había convertido en mi peor enemigo, y si me hubieran cortado la cabeza, probablemente sería más feliz en este instante.

Cuando me metí en la ducha, dejé que el agua corriera e intentara despejarme. Comencé a recordar lo que había pasado anoche, el aburrido discurso, una copiosa cena, una provechosa barra libre y un mágico Gabriel.

Me froté la cara con las manos. ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando? ¡Gabriel es un mafioso! ¡Yo trato de eliminar su amenaza pero me congracio con uno de ellos! La estupidez humana no conoce límites, y yo era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Pero su sonrisa, su mirada, sus palabras siempre tan acertadas te atrapaban. Y de repente su cara se borró y apareció la cara de Gohan.

Gabriel era enigmático, nunca sabías en lo que pensaba, y eso me ponía nerviosa, porque nunca podía bajar la guardia con él. Pero Gohan era su polo opuesto, era simple, era sincero en cada fibra de su ser. No tenía nada que temer con él porque era tan sencillo estar con él que la seguridad que desprendía Gabriel con sus actos, Gohan lo hacía con su simple presencia.

Le echaba de menos. Añoraba el calor de su cuerpo de Saiyajin, siempre más elevado que el de un humano. Sus ojos oscuros mirándome cuando creía que no me daba cuenta de que lo hacía. Su inocencia y su sabiduría.

Y mis lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que caía de la ducha. Me había dado cuenta de que ser la Saeta Escarlata me estaba alejando de él, y aquello era más doloroso que la herida en mi pierna, me angustiaba más que pasar los domingos fuera de casa.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Corté el agua y salí envuelta en el albornoz.

-¿Quién es? -pregunté mientras me ataba el cinto.

-Servicio de habitaciones, señorita Videl. Su desayuno está aquí.

-No he pedido ningún desayuno -dije, sin abrir la puerta todavía. Se produjo un breve silencio.

-Villa número uno. Sí, tenemos encargado un desayuno para usted.

La verdad es que el olor a café recién hecho me resultó demasiado tentador para seguir resistiéndome. Abrí la puerta y un chico me hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y pasó empujando una mesa con ruedas, en la que había al menos unas cinco bandejas con diferentes comidas, una cafetera y una jarra de zumo. Lo sirvió todo en la mesa de la terraza de la villa.

-Buenos días y buen provecho -dijo el joven. Rebusqué en el bolso que usé anoche y le di un billete, sin dejar de poder mirar hacia la mesa.

El sonido de las olas, la vista de la playa y el banquete me sumieron en un auténtico estado de placer. Una silueta apareció en la orilla. Cuando me fijé vi que era Gabriel. Se quitó la camiseta y me atraganté con un trozo de fruta. Su cuerpo musculado y proporcionado me sorprendieron, con ropa daba un aspecto más frágil, pero aquella visión se alejaba mucho de la percepción inicial que tuve. Se había metido en el agua y nadaba mar adentro. Mis mejillas se habían vuelto a encender al recordar el beso que me dio anoche. El teléfono de la habitación sonó, cuando lo cogí, noté como mi rostro se iluminaba al escuchar la voz que había al otro lado.

-¡Gohan!

-_¿Qué tal estás? Sabía que estarías despierta ya._

-Estoy bien. Esto es muy bonito, ojalá pudieras verlo. Tengo la villa más grande de todo el hotel.

-_¿En serio? Eso es genial._

-¿Cómo está Pan?

-_Bien, aunque según ella le resulta raro no verte por aquí. Te echa de menos._

-¿Y tú, me echas de menos? -le hice aquella pregunta ansiosa de su respuesta Gabriel salía del agua en aquel momento. Me vio y me saludó con una mano mientras se secaba con la toalla. Volví a sonrojarme, con la vista fija en él, pero el oído y el corazón pendiendo de un teléfono.

-_Por supuesto. Todo esto está muy solitario sin ti. _

-Sólo son tres días más. Tres días y allí estaré, y prometo no volver a marcharme. -Sabía que mi voz seguía sonando angustiada, aunque intenté disimularlo como pude. Las lágrimas volvían a arremolinarse en mis ojos y Gabriel se acercaba a mi terraza peligrosamente.

-_Simplemente no volveré a dejar que te vayas. No sin mí_ -contestó él con ternura. Reí un poco al escucharlo. -_Tengo que colgar, llego tarde al trabajo. Aprovecha esa soledad, porque cuando vuelvas no pienso soltarte._

-Te quiero.

-_Te quiero._ -Y colgó.

Gabriel ya estaba apoyado en la barandilla de mi terraza, sonriendo. Había escuchado mi declaración de amor.

-¿Te ha gustado el desayuno?

-Mucho -respondí sonriente.

-Me alegro, sabía que te gustaría.

-¿Lo has encargado tú? -pregunté con incredulidad.

-Sabía que el café te vendría bien, pero no podía dejar que te tomaras sólo un café. Así que encargué las tostadas y los huevos también, pero como no quería que solo fuera una comida pesada, encargué la fruta también.

-Bueno, creo que se te ha ido un poco de las manos.

-Y también sabía que te lo servirían en la terraza, que yo saldría a darme un baño y que después vendría para aprovecharme también de este desayuno -dijo pícaramente.

-Oh, ahora entiendo lo de las dos tazas y los dos juegos de cubiertos. Y yo que pensé que eran por si acaso – contesté con sorna.

Se sentó y le imité. Se sirvió un poco de café y untó un poco de mermelada sobre un pan.

-Por Kami, qué buena elección hice -exclamó al probar la comida. Sonreí y seguí tomando el zumo. -¿Qué tal tu marido? -aquella pregunta me pilló por sorpresa.

-Bien -contesté. No quería hablar de él con Gabriel. Era como la herida de mi pierna, si le daba importancia, todo se derrumbaría de nuevo. - Tengo que ir a vestirme, la próxima convención empieza en media hora. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. -Me levanté y entré en la villa. Esperando que Gabriel se marchara. No deseaba escucharlo más, tenía miedo de que al final consiguiera que volviera a tambalearme.

* * *

**Freetalk:** ¡Y otro más! Este capítulo es lo que yo llamo un capítulo de transición. No aporta demasiado avance a la historia pero aclara la situación de los personajes. El final está cerca, y ningún protagonista debe dejar cabos sueltos.

Gracias a **LDVG**, **Sakura**,** InugomeL**, **Kumikoson4**, **Luna Phantom** y **Videl.S** por vuestras reviews y por leerlo, ¡vuestros consejos siempre son tenidos en cuenta!


	10. Encontrarás la paz

**Capítulo diez: Encontrarás la paz.**

Los dos días siguientes pasaron entre convenciones, proyecciones y más convenciones. Gabriel no había vuelto a tocar ningún tema incómodo y he de reconocer que me había acostumbrado a estar con él. El pensamiento de que podía ser un enemigo se fue difuminando entre sus bromas, tal vez Gabriel era un policía infiltrado en la Mafia. Tal vez...

Las conversaciones telefónicas con Gohan me tranquilizaban. Volvíamos a hablar con normalidad, no veía el momento de volver a verle. Aquella iba a ser la última noche en aquel sitio. El día siguiente habría un par de convenciones más y volvería a casa. Llamé a casa antes de la cena, pero no hubo respuesta. Supuse que Gohan y Pan habrían ido a cenar con Chichí y Goten. No insistí, solo nos separaban unas horas.

Mi plan para aquella noche era pasarla tirada en la cama comiendo golosinas mientras veía algún programa de televisión. Cuando por fin tuve todo listo, llamaron a la puerta. Consternada, me levanté a abrir. Y allí estaba Gabriel, con una camisa y sus vaqueros, con una botella de vino y dos copas en las manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté confusa.

-Celebrar la última noche. No podemos dejar que tu maravillosa terraza se desperdicie con la noche que hace.

Aunque mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi cabeza rechazó aquella visión y su proposición.

-Estoy muy cansada... Iba a acostarme ya -mentí. Gabriel miró por encima de mi hombro y vio la tele encendida y las bolsas de golosinas esparcidas por la cama. Entorné un poco más la puerta para que dejara de mirar.

-¡Tonterías! - Me empujó con suavidad y se hizo paso por la habitación. Miró hacia la cama y, como buenamente pudo, cogió un par de bolsitas. -¡Moras! ¡Me encantan!

Suspiré con resignación y le seguí hasta la terraza, donde ya estaba sirviendo un poco de vino. Me ofreció una copa y se sentó en el balancín, me senté a su lado, a una distancia prudencial.

La luna era una fina curva creciente que se reflejaba en el mar. Gabriel sonreía y el silencio se apoderó de la situación. No era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio conciliador y agradable, roto por el murmullo de las olas al romper en la orilla.

Me había dejado engañar por él. Yo, a la que ni mi marido había conseguido engañar cuando nos conocimos y él era el Guerrero Dorado, el Great Saiyaman, o lo que se propusiera ser. Me sentí estúpida y me sonrojé. Era obvio que Gabriel no era empresario. Su presencia en el centro comercial, en cada actuación de los Proudmoore, eran las pruebas definitivas. Una vez más mi cabeza y mi corazón entraban en disputa. La primera me decía que no debía fiarme de él, el segundo que no tenía nada que temer, porque había demostrado ser un amigo.

Gabriel podía ser un mafioso, podría haber escrito aquellas horribles cartas a Bulma, o haber planeado el asalto al centro comercial. Todos los indicios señalaban esa maldita realidad. Pero, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Se trataba de blanqueo de dinero? ¿Alguna extorsión a alguna empresa? Tenía que averiguarlo.

-¿Sabes? -comencé. - Estos días he estado totalmente desconectada del mundo. Ni siquiera he visto las noticias. Me pregunto si habrá pasado algo importante.

-Yo te lo diré, algún asesinato, algún secuestro, alguna noticia amable de algún pequeño pueblo y la economía tan oscilante como siempre. Si hubiera pasado algo importante de verdad, nos habríamos enterado sin abrir el periódico o encender el televisor -contestó con parsimonia.

-¿Asesinatos? ¿Secuestros? ¿Cómo hablas de esas cosas con tanta tranquilidad? -Su actitud me irritaba, pero creo que ya iba encaminando la conversación a donde yo quería.

-Porque pasan todos los días, y no nos interesan lo más mínimo. Hasta que nos toca.

"Hasta que nos toca". Por primera vez en esos días, y tal vez desde que lo conocía, la voz y la mirada de Gabriel se ensombrecieron.

-Esos Proudmoore -dije con desprecio. - Son un cáncer en la ciudad. - él siguió en silencio, lo cual me pareció muy revelador. - Amenazan a la gente, roban y matan.

-Siempre han existido las mafias. ¿Qué ocurre con los Proudmoore?

-"Hasta que te toca" -cité sus palabras sosteniendo la mirada. Él me miró extrañado. -Tienen amenaza a mi mejor amiga. Pero, ¿sabes? Ella no les tiene miedo -solté con seguridad, haciendo una total declaración de intenciones en nombre de Bulma.

-Además, existe la Saeta Escarlata para protegernos, ¿verdad? - En su rostro se dibujó media sonrisa. Él tampoco apartaba sus ojos de mí, como si estuviera viendo más allá de los míos, a través de la máscara que usaba como Saeta Escarlata. ¿Lo sabía entonces?

-Exacto -contesté, aunque mi voz se quebró un poco.

-Pero en tu caso no es "hasta que te toca", hay algo más en ti. No soportas las injusticias – se acercó levemente a mí en el balancín. - Eres especial. Siempre lo has sido, y lo sabes. Te empeñas en aparentar ser una mujer más, ¿por qué? Si has nacido para destacar... -Levantó su brazo y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

Me tenía arrinconada en el balancín. Quise apartar su mano, pero no cedió. Mi respiración se volvió intensa, no quería dejarle que me tocara de aquella manera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí indefensa, y le odié por aquel gesto, solo permitido a Gohan.

-Videl... -susurró Gabriel apartando un mechón de pelo de mi rostro.

-¿Videl? -preguntó una voz tan familiar que mi corazón se desbocó, aunque pronto comenzó a helarse.

-Gohan -dije mientras abandonaba el balancín y corría hacia él. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando llegué hasta él. -¡No! No es lo que parece... Vamos, Gohan, déjame que te explique...

-Lo siento, realmente no es lo que piensas -dijo Gabriel levantándose también. Intentó adoptar un tono conciliador mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Vi que Gohan apretaba con fuerza el asa de la maleta que llevaba en un brazo. Su mirada, totalmente sombría, me iba rompiendo el alma poco a poco. Prorrumpí en lágrimas y puse una mano en su pecho. Tembloroso, dejó caer la maleta, y como una exhalación, me apartó, avanzó unos pasos y asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la cara de Gabriel.

-¡GOHAN! ¡NO! -supliqué al verlo. Estaba fuera de sí, y aquello era lo peor que se podía esperar de él.

Aquellos arrebatos de ira eran lo que lo convertían en uno de los seres más fuertes y peligrosos de la Tierra, e iba a pagarlo con un simple humano. Gabriel comenzó a levantarse, con la cara amoratada y el labio partido sangrando y Gohan, que lo tomó como una provocación, volvió a avanzar hacia él.

-¡Basta! -chillé abrazándolo por la espalda con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de sacar. En circunstancias normales, jamás habría conseguido detener a un Saiyajin, pero tal vez fuera el calor de mi cuerpo o aquella súbita retención lo que le hizo parar y relajar, al menos en parte, su tenso cuerpo.

-Vete de aquí -dijo Gohan a Gabriel. -¡FUERA!

Yo seguía agarrada a un brazo de Gohan. Gabriel se levantó, me lanzó una última mirada y se marchó.

-Gohan, tienes que escucharme. -Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que entenderlo. Debía saber mi secreto. No podía soportar aquella situación. Se soltó de mi abrazo con suavidad. Seguía cabizbajo e inmóvil. -Gohan... -insistí.

-Ahora no -sentenció. -Me voy a casa.

-¿Qué? Acabas de llegar. Tenemos que hablar, tienes que entenderlo todo.

-Videl, por favor. -En su voz había un aparente tono de calma. -Ahora no. -Cogió la maleta y simplemente se marchó.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba tirada en la cama, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto, mi pecho oprimido y un horrible nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo había consentido llegar tan lejos? Estaba al borde del abismo por un capricho egoísta. Por primera vez estaba experimentando una sensación de pavor que me inundaba el cuerpo. El hecho de perder a mi familia me daba tantísimo miedo que mi cuerpo temblaba y daba vértigo solo pensarlo.

Debí haber escuchado a Bulma.

Bulma.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué su número sin ni siquiera mirar tener en cuenta que la madrugada ya estaba bien entrada. Un tono. Dos... Tres. Por favor, Bulma...

-_¿Dígame?_ -su voz adormilada se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-Bulma... -Una vez más, las lágrimas se concentraban en mis ojos y el intento de hablar se convertía en una intención de atropellados balbuceos.

-_¿Videl? ¿Eres tú?_ -seguí gimoteando al escuchar su voz. -_¿Estás bien? ¿¡Qué ocurre!_

-Lo he fastidiado todo... -sollocé. -La he jodido, Bulma. Y siento como si me fuera a morir.

-_Cálmate, ¿vale?_ -dijo con ternura. -_¿Qué ha pasado?_

-Gohan ha venido, y... Y yo estaba con un amigo... -interrumpí mis palabras, a la espera de una reacción por su parte. Silencio. -Gohan malinterpretó un gesto y se ha marchado. Creo que lo he perdido, Bulma. No sé qué hacer. Estoy aquí, sola y muerta de miedo.

-_Bueno, comencemos a solucionar cada asunto uno por uno. Dentro de una hora tendrás un jet-flyer en la puerta del hotel para recogerte, y en dos estarás en casa, ¿de acuerdo? Te traerán a mi casa y hablaremos. Pero lo primero es salir de allí._

Bulma siguió intentando que me calmara unos minutos más, hasta que me animó a colgar para hacer la maleta e ir a esperar el vehículo.

* * *

Dejé la villa sigilosamente. Miré en dirección a la número tres, donde se alojaba Gabriel, no había luces que indicaran que aún seguía despierto. Tal vez estuviera descansando o hubiera ido al hospital. En cualquier caso, tengo que admitir que lo que menos me preocupaba era su estado en aquel momento.

Esperé en el bar, absorta mirando el fondo del vaso de agua que había pedido. Una chica se me acercó y me dijo que mi nave me esperaba en la puerta. Un chófer de la compañía me ayudó a meter mi equipaje y amablemente me abrió la puerta.

Tal como Bulma predijo, llegamos a la ciudad una hora después. Parecía que hasta los elementos se habían conjurado aquella noche, pues a pesar del buen tiempo que había dejado en el Este, la lluvia en Satan City era fina, pero incesante.

-Señorita Videl, la están esperando. Vaya a la sala de estar de la primera planta, por favor. -la chica de recepción me recibió con una cordial sonrisa, a pesar de la hora.

Vi la luz en el pasillo y me inundó un reconfortante aroma a café. Cuando llegué a la sala, vi a Bulma de pie junto a la mesa, pero no estaba sola.

Chichí esperaba junto a ella sentada en el sofá. Al verme se levantó. Su imagen consiguió que de nuevo comenzara a llorar. Y aunque a quien había llamado era a Bulma, a quien corrí a abrazar fue a Chichí, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos. El calor de sus brazos me reconfortaron rápidamente.

-Videl... Ya está... -dijo con suavidad, pasando su mano por mi cabeza. Noté que Bulma me puso una mano en el hombro para darme su apoyo. Chichí me invitó a sentarme junto a ella y Bulma me sirvió algo de agua. -Cuando estés lista, puedes hablar. No tiene que ser ahora. No tiene que ser mañana. Porque Videl, la familia se basa en estar los unos para los otros, no importa el lugar ni el momento. Eso es la familia, y por eso estoy aquí. -Chichí alzó mi cabeza por la barbilla con un suave movimiento de su mano y yo esbocé una sonrisa, secándome las lágrimas con la mano que me quedaba libre. Aquella mujer se negaba a soltar la otra.

-¿Dónde está Gohan? -pregunté nerviosa.

-Volvió a casa, estará allí -explicó.

-¿Y Pan?

-Está durmiendo aquí, tal como acordé con Gohan. Pero me ocuparé de que mañana Bra y ella se vayan a pasar un par de días a casa del Maestro Roshi y que disfruten de la playa. Así podréis hablar con calma.

-Escuchad... Me siento fatal por lo ocurrido. Jamás le haría daño a Son Gohan.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, querida. Y él también, pero a veces hay que recordárselo.

-Dejadme contaros lo que sucedió.

-¿No es mejor que descanses? Las cosas se verán más claras para todos por la mañana.

-Por favor, dejadme contároslo. No puedo más con todo esto.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron y me miraron comprensivas. Bulma tomó asiento y las dos me atendieron.

Hablé durante dos horas, fui totalmente sincera y les abrí mi corazón. Les conté mis miedos, mi extraña relación con Gabriel y todo sobre la Saeta Escarlata. Chichí me escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos y un interés súbito. No supe interpretarlo. Una vez terminé, esperé su reacción.

-Tu forma de hacer frente a tu pequeña crisis me sorprendería si fuera otra persona quien me cuenta esto. Pero tratándose de ti... -dijo. -No ha estado bien engañar a Gohan con tu otra identidad, ni tampoco que te juegues la vida así. Pero eres Videl, justiciera nata. Eres así y es lo que te hace tan especial, es lo que hizo de Gohan se enamorara de ti.

-He sido tan egoísta...

-Tienes que comprender que para Gohan, Pan y tú sois su mundo. Sois sus pilares, y si alguna de los dos quiebra, él se tambaleará y acabará por caer. A pesar de toda esa ingenuidad que le inunda el corazón, tiene un fuerte sentimiento protector y posesivo contigo, eres su primer y único amor. Cuando te conoció, también supo lo que por fin era la estabilidad. El amor nos da la paz. Videl, tú eres la paz de Gohan.

-Chichí, eso es tan bonito... -dijo Bulma emocionada, tomando uno de los pañuelos del paquete.

No tenía palabras frente a las suyas, y sólo pude responder abrazándola.

-Y ahora, señorita, déjame ver esa herida de la pierna -dijo mirando mi muslo.

* * *

Desperté casi al mediodía. Chichí volvió a casa de madrugada, después de untarme un ungüento que preparaba ella misma para heridas profundas y que ideó hace años, para paliar los daños de su familia en las peligrosas batallas que habían librado durante toda su vida. Pan no se llegó a enterar de que había estado allí, y efectivamente Bra y ella se habían marchado a casa de Roshi un par de días. Me vestí y cogí mi maleta, dispuesta a volver a casa. Bulma me esperaba en la sala donde habíamos hablado por la noche.

-Jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Simplemente vuelve a casa y arréglalo -dijo con una sonrisa. -Y no se te ocurra venir durante un par de domingos por aquí. Disfruta de tu familia y que ellos disfruten de ti -bromeó. Pero yo sabía que tenía que hacerle caso a aquel consejo.

La visión de nuestra casa hizo que mis latidos se aceleraran. Atravesé la verja con seguridad y me detuve un par de segundos en la puerta para tomar aire. Abrí la puerta y me encontré la casa especialmente oscura.

-¿Hola? He vuelto... - Descorrí las cortinas y la luz volvió a entrar en la casa. Estaba todo tan ordenado como lo dejé al comenzar el viaje. -¿Gohan? - Pero lo único que allí había era silencio.

Deshice la maleta, limpié un poco el polvo y preparé té por si Gohan volvía, de la variedad Chai, su favorita, me serví una taza y me senté a esperar.

Pero las horas pasaban y él no volvía, y la angustia volvía a crecer. Sonó el teléfono, y como alma que lleva al diablo me abalancé sobre él.

-¡¿Gohan?

-_No, cariño. Soy yo._

-Hola, papá. ¿Qué tal estás? -le pregunté intentando convertir mi nerviosismo en tranquilidad.

-_Totalmente recuperado. Sabía que llegarías hoy, pero como no me has llamado me había comenzado a preocupar._

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo, papá. He estado deshaciendo la maleta, lavando la ropa... Ya sabes.

-_Ya no tienes tiempo para tu viejo padre..._ -bromeó. Solté una pequeña risotada mezclada con un suspiro. -_Videl, ¿estás bien? ¿Está todo bien con Gohan?_

-¿Qué? Claro que sí, papá. Si lo dices por cómo he cogido el teléfono, es que necesitaba que me hiciera un recado...

-_Te conozco demasiado bien, pequeña. Llevas un tiempo melancólica y algo misteriosa. Tú nunca has sido así._

-Tal vez Gohan y yo estemos pasando por un pequeño bache, pero lo superaremos. Créeme.

-_Sé que lo haréis. Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes que aquí sigue estando tu casa._

-Gracias -dije con una sincera calma. -Te quiero, papá, te llamaré pronto.

Colgué el teléfono y froté con las manos mi cansado rostro. Me tumbé en el sofá a esperar. Las manecillas del reloj siguieron girando y yo seguía allí tendida, esperando, el sol se había puesto hacía rato y yo no me moví de aquel sofá, hasta que el sueño volvió a apoderarse de mí.

* * *

La puerta se abrió durante la noche. Gohan había vuelto a casa. Corrí hacia él, dispuesta a abalanzarme a sus brazos, arriesgándome a su rechazo. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Desapareció antes de siquiera rozarle y apareció unos metros más atrás. Decidida, volví a intentarlo, con mis brazos abiertos y estirados me tiré hacia él y volvió a desaparecer para aparecer más lejos. Mi obstinación me hizo seguir intentándolo. Aún no le había oído hablar, me observaba con unos ojos vacíos. Miraba sin mirar. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, habíamos llegado al bosque Paoz con aquel cruento juego. La última vez que intenté tocarlo, se detuvo y me dejo rodearlo con mis brazos. Estábamos en un claro del bosque, rodeados por altísimos árboles de aspecto amenazador.

-Me has roto el corazón -dijo entonces. Su voz sonó atronadora, dura y fría. Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos y volvió a desaparecer.

Aquella frase siguió resonando en el claro. Las nubes cubrieron el cielo y comenzó a caer una intensa lluvia, helada y penetrante.

-No... No... No... -repetí mientras me tapaba los oídos, alejando aquella frase de mi cabeza. "Me has roto el corazón". -¡NO! - Un trueno inundó el claro de luz y me cegó la visión.

Cuando volví a recuperarla me encontraba en el sofá, sudorosa y respirando entrecortadamente.

Había sido una pesadilla.

La tormenta era lo único real de aquel mal sueño. La lluvia golpeaba con violencia los cristales, el viento azotaba las flores de nuestro jardín y casuales fogonazos de luz se dejaban ver entre las cortinas. Yo era la única alma en la casa. Ni rastro de Gohan.

Fui a por un poco de agua, la tetera que preparé durante el día estaba fría y tiré el té. De repente, comencé a oír un zumbido que provenía de la mesa, donde encontré el reloj conectado con la policía que usaba como Saeta Escarlata.

-_Atención a todas las unidades, tenemos un 10-66 en la Avenida Principal, la oficina del alcalde._

¿¡10-66! ¿¡Secuestro!

-_Atención a todas las unidades, vayan especialmente protegidos. Podría tratarse de los Proudmoore._

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Cada fibra de mi ser me decía que tomara aquel reloj y volviera a ser a Saeta Escarlata. Algo me decía que debía hacerlo, y que aquella vez sería la última de una vez y por todas.

Sabía que debía apagar la radio frecuencia, sentarme y seguir esperando a Gohan. Pero...

Él no estaba allí. Allí no había nadie que me necesitara, en cambio la ciudad y la justicia volvían a llamarme.

La noche volvería a ser mi aliada, nos despediríamos como debía ser. La Saeta Escarlata lucharía por última vez.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Lo pasé mal mientras escribía este capítulo. Videl está sufriendo de verdad y quise que esa angustia se reflejara lo mejor posible. La batalla final por el amor y la justicia por fin va a ocurrir, ¿se podrán salvar las dos cosas?

Gracias, como siempre, a todos mis lectores y en especial a los que siempre dejáis reviews: **LDGV**, **Loregar**, **lms**, **Tixithaxx Xd, Sakura y Kumikoson4**. ¡Sois geniales!

Y por último os invito a **suscribiros a la comunidad (C2)** que he creado para lectores y escritores de fics de Gohan&Videl: **Gohan & Videl en español****. **Así podremos tener las mejores historias reunidas en un solo lugar. Si os interesa formar parte del staff para contribuir añadiendo vuestras historias favoritas mandadme un PM, ¡pero sobre todo suscribios por favor!


	11. Reencuentro con la vida

**Capítulo once: Reencuentro con la vida.**

Al amparo de la oscuridad todo se volvía más claro. Me acercaba por la azotea de un edificio cercano a la casa del alcalde. La noche se volvió roja y azul, teñida por las luces policiales. Más de cien unidades tenían acordonada la mansión. Dentro de ésta, ni siquiera se adivinaba una luz encendida.

Tras observar la zona, me percaté que una de las ventanas traseras estaba rota. Con cuidado, me colé por ella. A simple vista no había movimiento, tan solo un leve murmullo de los centinelas que tendrían apostados a lo largo de toda la casa.

Asomé la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, efectivamente, un par de matones bien pertrechados hacían guardia por el largo pasillo.

Supuse que aquella calma venía dada porque la policía estaría intentando negociar con ellos. Al fin y al cabo eran la maldita mafia, y habría ciertos intereses por ambos lados.

Aproveché que uno de ellos le pidió un cigarrillo al otro para moverme entre las sombras y golpear las cabezas de ambos entre ellas, intenté que sus cuerpos cayeran despacio para no provocar un golpe seco en el suelo.

Seguí avanzando por el laberíntico palacete, derribé los guardias que pude y esquivé otros tantos. Recordaba un pasadizo detrás de una escalera de servicio, que descubrí en una de las tantas visitas que hacía mi padre al alcalde cuando era pequeña.

-¡Cállate, estúpida! -escuché al final del pasadizo. Las empleadas del hogar estaban abrazadas, sollozando atemorizadas, rodeadas por cinco hombres que las estaban encañonando. Una de ellas, la que no podía contener su desesperado llanto, no tendría más de catorce años.

-¿Vas a callarte? ¿O tengo que hacerlo yo? - Un tipo la tomó del cuello y la levantó, dispuesto a abofetearla.

-¡No le hagas daño a mi hija! ¡Sólo es una niña! -sollozó una mujer. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

Irrumpí en la habitación y acerté una patada en el sucio rostro del hombre, que soltó a la niña, huyendo ésta a los brazos de su madre.

Los cuatro que quedaban en pie no dudaron en apuntarme, y uno de ellos abrió fuego. Salté y las balas fueron a reventar la bodega que allí había. El olor a uva comenzó a inundar la sala. Las muchachas gritaban, arrinconadas. Tomé un par de botellas que lancé con fuerza a otro de los hombres. Y una tercera botella la estrellé contra la cabeza de otro.

-¡Cuidado! - gritó una mujer. Miré hacia donde ella señalaba y vi que un pesado estante se cernía sobre mí. El primer tipo al que derribé se había incorporado y había movido la estantería para aplastarme.

La sujeté con ambas manos, era demasiado pesada, pero al menos no caería de golpe. Los tarros y las botellas iban cayendo, noté como los cristales me arañaban y como las cosas me golpeaban por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Maldita...! -El matón siguió presionando la estantería. No podría aguantar mucho más, y mis pies resbalaban por culpa de los líquidos derramados. Finalmente perdí el equilibrio y lo único que sentí fue un fuerte golpe.

-¡NO! -gritaron las mujeres.

Un hombre apartó la estantería de mí y me observó con una sonrisa malévola y me apuntó con su arma. Otro de ellos cogió a otra muchacha y también la apuntó. No podía moverme, había recibido tantos golpes que sentía como estaba entumecida. Además, la herida de mi pierna volvía a resentirse después del esfuerzo por sostener el estante.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Matamos primero a la poderosa Saeta Escarlata? ¿O dejamos que vea morir a esta panda de chillonas?

-Mata a esas chicas. El jefe querrá la cabeza de esa zorra -respondió señalándome.

-Bien. -Cargó su pistola y la acercó a la sien de la joven, que suplicaba y berreaba en un último intento por salvar su vida. No podía darme por vencida... Saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía por ponerme de pie y abalanzarme sobre aquel tipo. Pero una pequeña explosión en la cara del hombre hizo que soltara a la mujer y cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Como una exhalación, una silueta verde pasó por mi lado, y con apenas un roce, derribó al resto de hombres que quedaban en pie, haciendo añicos sus armas, y también sus huesos.

Noté como me tomaba en brazos y daba indicaciones a las mujeres para que le siguieran. Aquel alboroto que apenas había tenido lugar durante un par de minutos habría alertado a toda la mansión. Dejó encerradas a las mujeres en una habitación alejada de todo aquello y me posó en el suelo.

El Great Saiyaman me había vuelto a salvar la vida. Gohan.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando? -me dijo mientras me encerraba en otra habitación junto a él.

La verdad es que no podía pensar demasiado. Sentía ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, y explicar todo aquello. Sentía ganas de llorar y salir huyendo. Pero tal vez ninguna de esas opciones fuera buena.

-Videl -dijo él tomándome de los hombros. Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar de sus labios mi nombre. Me había reconocido. -Dime, ¿por qué?

Mi boca se abría y se cerraba, pero no salían palabras. Sólo lágrimas. Le tenía agarrado por su traje, desesperada por que me entendiera. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo?

-¿Sabías que era yo?

-¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Por Kami, Videl! ¡Nos conocemos desde hace más de veinte años! ¡Eres mi mujer! Podría reconocerte entre un millón de clones tuyos, con peluca y sin ella. Y tu ki...

¡Qué error más básico había cometido! Mi ki me había delatado mucho antes de que él pudiera siquiera mirarme.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque fui un imbécil y dejé que esto fuera demasiado lejos. Pero si vieras cómo te brillaban los ojos desde que comenzaste a ser la Saeta Escarlata, lo feliz que parecías... Yo pensaba que pronto se pasaría todo esto, que no era más que una racha. Pero debí haber parado todo esto cuando te hirieron en la pierna. Pensé que me volvía loco cuando te dispararon. Volví a darte una oportunidad para que me lo explicaras, tal vez esa herida te haría reflexionar y parar todo esto. Pero te fuiste de viaje. Fui a verte porque iba a confesártelo todo y aclararlo de una maldita vez, pero... -Por su mirada ensombrecida, supe que estaba recordando la escena con Gabriel. En aquel momento, las palabras sí acudieron a mi boca.

-No, no. Gohan, no es lo que estás pensando, de verdad. Ese hombre solo era un compañero que había bebido unas copas de más, iba a quitármelo de encima y apareciste tú. Te lo juro, Gohan. Tienes que creerme.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a creerme? Había traicionado su confianza una y otra vez durante ese tiempo. No merecía que me creyera.

-Por supuesto que te creo -dijo con una pasmosa seguridad, clavando sus ojos azabache en los míos. -Pero no es agradable para nadie ver cómo intentan aprovecharse de su esposa.

Inesperadamente, me atrajo hacia él y me besó con pasión, olvidando la situación y el lugar en el que estábamos.

-Porque esto es solo mío... -susurró al separar nuestros labios. Mi corazón encontró una tranquilidad insospechada, pero pronto se vio interrumpida por el estruendo de los mafiosos tomando posiciones nuevamente, probablemente furiosos al ver lo que habíamos causado.

-Creo que hemos complicado las cosas -dije.

-Pues terminemos con esto y volvamos a casa de una vez. -Se levantó de la cama y tomándome la mano, me miró. -¿Estás lista?

-Siempre estoy lista -contesté con seguridad. Él me sonrió con orgullo y abrió la puerta.

Nos abalanzamos por el pasillo como dos animales. Como en nuestros mejores tiempos de Great Saiyamen, nos convertimos en un equipo feroz e implacable. Atravesamos con facilidad el pasillo, derribando lo que se ponía a nuestro paso. Gohan despedazaba las armas de los hombres mientras yo los dejaba inconscientes en el suelo. Él me protegía interceptando con sus manos las balas que conseguían disparar en un último intento por detenernos y las vaporizaba con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos.

-Al sótano -dije.

Una rendija de luz se escapaba por la puerta del sótano, voces exaltadas se oían dentro. Nos asomamos y sentí como mi estómago se revolvía y un vértigo disminuía mis sentidos.

-Ese es...

-Gabriel -susurré.

Aquel intrigante hombre que tantos quebraderos de cabeza y tantas sonrisas me había dado, estaba frente al líder de los Proudmoore. Estaba apuntándole con una pistola.

-Gabriel... ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido? Confié en ti y te encomendé mi vida. Te he dado todo lo que tienes, ¿y así me lo agradeces?

-No tengo nada que agradecerte. Todo esto lo he hecho más que por mí y por mi hermano. Vas a pagar por la muerte de Terk.

-¿Terk? ¿Tu hermano? Ah, ya lo recuerdo... Pobre diablo...

-Me hicieron creer que habían sido los de la banda de los Kaysun. Pero fuiste tú... Cuando Terk intentaba salir de todo esto para poder empezar una nueva vida, lo mataste. Era tu mano derecha, te veía casi como a un padre.

Aquel asqueroso tipo soltó una risotada, Gohan me abrazaba mientras escuchábamos esas cruentas palabras, esperando un buen momento para actuar.

Así que era eso, Gabriel se había infiltrado en la mafia para vengar a su hermano, aunque hubiera otras víctimas por el camino.

-Oh, vamos. No podía arriesgarme a que ese estúpido se fuera de la lengua. Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Nosotros somos una familia, y los intereses de la familia hay que protegerlos. Si estos se ponen en peligro...

-Él no hubiera testificado jamás. Sólo quería vivir en paz, sin hacer más daño a nadie, ni siquiera a gente como vosotros. -Gabriel cargó la pistola. -Pídele a Enma que sea benévolo contigo en el infierno.

Cuando pensamos que iba a apretar el gatillo, una ventana del sótano se rompió dejando entrar una granada que tan pronto estalló lo inundó todo de humo.

-¡El alcalde! -dijo Gohan entrando para proteger a la víctima, que yacía inconsciente y maniatado.

Puertas y ventanas se abrían, dejando pasar a las fuerzas especiales del ejército.

Todo era confuso, me tapé la boca y la nariz con la manga de mi traje en busca de Gabriel. Lo encontré tendido en el suelo. Teníamos que salir de allí mientras durara aquel caos neblinoso, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar allí a Gabriel.

Lo tomé con mucho esfuerzo sobre mis hombros y conseguí salir de la mansión, adentrándome en el laberinto de setos del jardín. Dejé a Gabriel en el suelo y tomé todo el aire que pude. Miré alrededor para ver si Gohan me había seguido, o tal vez hubiera ido por otra salida.

-Gabriel, despierta... - comencé a moverle con suavidad para que reaccionara. Pronto comenzó a toser y abrió los ojos.

-Tú... -dijo mirándome fijamente. -¿Dónde está ese cretino de Farton? Tengo que acabar con esto.

-Ya ha terminado todo. El ejército está ahí dentro y probablemente lo hayan detenido por fin. Se va a hacer justicia.

En vez de sentirse aliviado, sus labios se apretaron y golpeó furioso la hierba.

-¡Al diablo con la justicia! ¡En dos días volverá a estar suelto! ¡La única forma de acabar con esa gente es dejándolos bajo tierra!

-¡Ya te has manchado las manos lo suficiente por una venganza! ¡Su sangre no hará que tu hermano regrese! -grité.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Lo he escuchado todo. No debí de desconfiar jamás de ti. -Decidí ser honesta por una vez y me quité la peluca y la máscara. Gabriel me observaba atento, pero de repente una melodiosa risa se escapó de su boca.

-Lo sabía. Esa herida en tu pierna te delató.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba. Pero ahora te lo estoy contando yo.

-Lamento no haberte protegido lo suficiente -respondió con solemnidad.

-¿Haberme protegido...? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No me recuerdas. Mi padre trabajó muchos años al servicio de tu padre, pero murió intentando convencer a mi hermano de que dejara a esa gente. Soy hijo de Juls.

-Juls... El guardaespaldas de papá... -me llevó una mano a la boca, anonadada por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Tomé su lugar en el servicio de tu padre, pero en la sombra. Así infiltrarme en los Proudmoore sería más fácil.

-¿Y sabe algo mi padre de todo esto?

-Sí, pero a cambio de darme esa libertad de movimientos me pidió que... que te vigilara y te protegiera. Te notaba diferente, temía que te pusieras en peligro. No le faltaba razón.

Lo miraba en silencio. No sabía cómo mis actuaciones habían alterado los planes de Gabriel, no sabía si sentirme culpable.

-Efectivamente no trabajo para ninguna empresa de electrónica ni nada de eso, pero aquel viaje no fue un trabajo para mí. Era un sueño.

Gabriel se acercó a mí con decisión, retrocedí unos pasos, pero él me rodeó antes con sus brazos.

-No me recuerdas, pero yo siempre te he tenido presente. Siempre has sido tan valiente, tan justa, tan hermosa... Siempre te he admirado. Y por fin te lo puedo decir... Tú has sido mi...

Sus últimas palabras quedaron ahogadas por el sonido de tres disparos. Aterrorizada, le miré y vi como un hilo de sangre manaba de su boca. Como un plomo, su cuerpo se escapaba de entre mis brazos y cayó al suelo.

-¡NOOO! -chillé desesperada.

-Pobre diablo... -dijo Farton, el cual seguía apuntando con la pistola de Gabriel en nuestra dirección. -Adiós, Saeta Escarlata.

El disparo final llegó, pero el dolor no llegó. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Farton yacía en el suelo, con un disparo en la cabeza, rodeado por agentes de las fuerzas especiales.

-¡VIDEL! -Gohan corría hacia mí, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte de Gabriel en la fría hierba teñida de rojo.

-¡No! ¡Gabriel!

-Ya está, ya está... -sentí como me abrazaba y me besaba con dulzura la cabeza, intentando alejarme de aquella dantesca escena que me partía el corazón. Lo último que alcancé a ver en aquellos momentos fue la leve sonrisa con la que Gabriel se había marchado.

* * *

El sol se reflejaba en la elaborada caja de pino donde descansaba Gabriel. Mi padre me cogía fuertemente de una mano, y Gohan estaba quieto, serio, pero reconfortante detrás de mí. Su presencia era el oasis en aquel desierto de tristeza.

Por fin estaría junto a su padre y a su hermano, y por fin habían hallado la paz. Aunque fuera la última paz que todo hombre desea.

Terminaron su sepultura y la gente se dispersó. Mi padre me besó la mano y emocionado se dirigió hacia su coche.

Gohan me rodeó con su brazo para que nosotros nos dirigiéramos al nuestro, pero me detuve y le dije que volvería más tarde a casa, que necesitaba estar sola. Me besó dulcemente y se marchó comprensivo.

Cuando todos se marcharon, eché a volar, y casi de manera automática, llegué al Monte Paoz. Me posé sobre un acantilado junto al río y saqué algo de mi bolsillo.

El reloj de la Saeta Escarlata.

Lo acaricié con mis dedos y lo miré con odio. Apreté mi mano en torno a él y lanzando un grito de rabia lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas al río. Caí de rodillas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, noté que el aire volvía a mis pulmones, que volvía a respirar, que mis hombros no pesaban.

Se acabó. Tal y como se acabarían las lamentaciones y las mentiras. Tenía que hacerlo por mí, pero también por Gohan, y por Gabriel. Quería seguir siendo como él me recordaba, valiente. Ahora tenía que afrontar la vida con valor, tal y como él había vivido la suya.

Tenía que hacerlo, porque yo sí que estaba teniendo una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Último freetalk y último capítulo de este fanfic, ya sólo queda el epílogo, que será colgado en breve y que lleva escrito mucho tiempo. Ya se sabe toda la verdad acerca de todo, aunque no fueran verdades bonitas, ni un final feliz para todos.

Espero que os haya gustado de verdad el desenlace, yo me he quedado bastante satisfecha. Si no, siempre podéis contarme cómo os hubiera gustado que fuera.

Como siempre, agradeceros los comentarios a **LDGV**, **Loregar**, **lms**, **Tixithaxx**, **Kumikoson4**, **InugomeL**, **Sakura**, **kiara** y todos los que habéis seguido todo este tiempo (¡años!) leyendo y comentando incansablemente, sois personas geniales, de verdad os lo digo.

Solo queda decir que nos vemos en otras historias que espero que os gusten tanto como esta.

¡Nos leemos en el epílogo!


	12. Epílogo: Por siempre seremos

**Epílogo: Por siempre seremos.**

Ya no albergaba duda de que Kami se conjuraba con los elementos para lograr que todos los domingos el sol irradiara más luz que cualquier otro día.

Me estiré con sensualidad y me volteé para observarle. Tenía un cuerpo simplemente perfecto. Sus tersos músculos, que junto con su suave piel hacían una combinación que me volvía loca. La armonía de sus facciones, cargadas de dulzura e ingenuidad, pero también de determinación y fuerza.

Habíamos hablado. Supliqué su perdón, puesto que había traicionado su confianza y esa fe ciega que siempre ha demostrado en mí. Y él comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas nadaban entre la rabia, la tristeza y el alivio. Habíamos estado a punto de perdernos el uno al otro por un deseo egoísta, aquello dolía más que cualquier herida física. Me confesó que se sintió devastado ante la idea de que yo pudiera abandonarlo por otra persona. Le juré, con el corazón y el alma en la mano, que aquello jamás había sido una posibilidad. Mis sentimientos hacia Gabriel habían sido confusos, pero jamás hicieron tambalearse mi amor por mi marido.

Aunque me encantaba observarlo, no pude evitar acurrucarme junto a él, lo que provocó que abriera los ojos y me sonriera adormilado. Me rodeó con un brazo y me atrajo hacia él con firmeza y comenzó a besarme la frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños -me dijo.

Sonreí ampliamente, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé con ternura como agradecimiento.

Escuchamos los pasos veloces de nuestro pequeño tesoro, bueno, ya no tan pequeño, que abrió nuestra puerta con fuerza y se lanzó a la cama de un salto.

-¡Mami! ¡Felicidades! -exclamó mientras que me abrazaba por el cuello con la típica fuerza que lo hacía siempre, y a veces me dejaba sin aliento. -Toma tu regalo.

Me tendió una caja envuelta en un papel azul celeste con motivos florales y un coqueto lazo rosa. Deshice con delicadeza el paquete, sabiendo que aquello pondría nerviosa a Pan, cuya paciencia no era precisamente infinita.

-¡Venga, mamá! -gritó. Gohan y yo reímos con su previsible reacción.

Terminé de abrir el regalo con más velocidad y me encontré con un estuche alargado de terciopelo azul. Cuando lo abrí descubrí una resplandeciente pulsera de brillantes y oro blanco. Lo más curioso de todo, es que me resultaba familiar. Aquella pulsera no era una nadería, no me imaginé cómo Pan podría haberla conseguido.

-Pero cariño... -dije asombrada. -Es...

-Antes de que digas nada... -me interrumpió ella. - Es una pulsera muy especial. El abuelo Satán me ha ayudado con el regalo. Mamá, esta pulsera era de la abuela.

Supongo que fue por ver la sonrisa de felicidad de mi hija, o por el origen del regalo, o seguramente por las dos cosas, que no pude evitar emocionarme y abrazarla con la misma fuerza que ella aplicaba conmigo.

-Gracias, mi amor -dije cubriéndola de besos.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Ahora el de papá! -dijo ella. Miré a Gohan, pero él sonreía. Pasados unos segundos, abrió la boca.

-Deberías ir a vestirte, ¡tenemos mucho que preparar!

-Pero...

-¡Vamos! -apremió él dándole un empujón cariñoso.

Pan salió de nuestra habitación. Gohan se estirazó y se levantó de la cama. Me miró unos instantes y me dijo:

-También va por ti, cumpleañera.

Aquel domingo volveríamos a juntarnos todos, pero esta vez sería en nuestra casa. Nuestros amigos llegaron cargados de regalos y detalles para acompañar la fiesta. Pan se había encargado de la decoración. Bulma trajo una caja entera de botellas del mejor champagne de la región, y Chichí preparó veinte tipos diferentes de aperitivos, todos con ingredientes del Monte Paoz.

Papá me trajo un inmenso ramo de flores y un collar que había encargado hacer con un diseño exclusivo para mí, pero que hacía juego con la pulsera de mi madre.

Cuando volví de colocar las flores en un jarrón con agua, mi padre me tomó del brazo y me llevó discretamente a un aparte y me dio un sobre amarillento. "Para Videl, de Gabriel".

Mi corazón se encogió al recordarlo, y sentí mis ojos humedecerse. Papá volvió a la fiesta para dejarme intimidad. Lo abrí y sólo encontré una frase escrita.

"_Tú has sido mi reencuentro con la paz."_

Mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y abracé el papel. Miré al cielo, donde sabía que él estaría.

Gohan se acercó en aquel momento a mí, al verme afectada, se preocupó, pero le dejé ver la carta. Él sonrió y me besó en la cabeza mientras me abrazaba. Luego me tomó de las manos y me miró, y sacó un estuche rojo, muy parecido al que Pan me había dado. Sonreí y abrí el estuche, y mis emociones volvieron a desbordarse.

Allí estaba, después de pensar que jamás volvería a verlo, el reloj de la Saeta Escarlata.

-Pero... ¿Cómo...?

-Lo recuperé porque consideré que sería importante para ti. Para los dos. Creo que es importante no olvidar quien hemos sido, quien somos, y quien seremos.

Era un regalo simbólico y cargado de amor. Era la prueba definitiva de que Gohan me había amado incondicionalmente, y que siempre lo haría.

Viendo ahora reunidos a toda mi familia y mis amigos, los oscuros tiempos que habíamos pasado se me antojaban muy lejanos, como un mal recuerdo que no volvería. Me sentía feliz, sabía que de aquellos errores había aprendido, a pesar de la edad y la obstinación, que nunca más estaría sola, y que siempre habría alguien que me necesitaría. Luchar por mi familia era tan estimulante como luchar por la justicia.

Recorrí la fiesta con la mirada hasta llegar donde estaban Gohan y Pan charlando y sirviendo bebidas animadamente. Ellos eran mis pilares y en ellos me sostenía, y no podía dejar que se quebrasen. Nunca más. Gohan me miró sonriente y me tendió una mano para ir junto a ellos.

La claridad con la que veía y sentía las cosas era equiparable a la del sol de aquel domingo. Lo veía a él y por fin lo entendía.

Gohan es mi paz.

* * *

**Freetalk: **Dije que el anterior sería el último freetalk, pero no he podido evitarlo. Me emocioné muchísimo escribiendo este epílogo, que supone la culminación a una historia que comenzó hace casi tres años y que parecía que no terminaría nunca. Amo esta historia y amo a sus protagonistas.

Gracias por haberme estado acompañando y animando durante este tiempo, a mi fieles reviewers y lectores, vosotros sabéis quienes sois. Y gracias a todos los que en algún momento clicaron para leer esta historia de principio a fin, incluso si no pasaron del primer capítulo. Gracias, y por supuesto, como ya dije, nos leemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
